The Surrogates
by Whistler Nights
Summary: Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany are living successful lives in NY, but something is missing - children. Klaine and Brittana cook up a plan to help each make their dreams come true. Rachel is astounded and Finn is just plain confused.
1. Chapter 1

**The Surrogates**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Rachel and Finn have been married for five years and are living in a sixth floor condo in New York City. Rachel is performing on Broadway. While she has had steady work on and off Broadway since she graduated from NYADA, she still hasn't been a headliner of a major production.

Finn found his calling in morning drive-time radio and works night tending bar in a piano bar. He is one of the favorite bartenders as he can twirl the liquor bottles and mix the perfect drink in time with the music. On nights when friends come in he sometimes joins them at the piano for a song.

Kurt and Blaine live across the hall from Rachel and Finn in the same building of condominiums. They were married legally in New York two months after Rachel and Finn were married. Blaine works as a lawyer in the public defender's office. His specialty is family law.

Kurt works for as a design assistant for the Alexander McQueen fashion house, but is on his way up.

Brittany and Santana live in the same condo building and are next door to Kurt and Blaine. They were married in a mass wedding ceremony on the beach in California along with a hundred other couples.

Brittany is a dance instructor at night and a day care teacher by day. She teaches two dance classes. One is ballet for kids and the other is a waltz class for bridegrooms before their big day.

Santana works as an Assistant District Attorney in the New York DA's office. She is quickly making a reputation for herself as a take no prisoner's attorney who can strike fear in her opponents with her quick mind, fierce tongue, and four inch stilettos.

The six live very busy lives but have a standing dinner date on Sunday nights at the supper club near their building.

The talk tonight has lingered on a hard fought case that Blaine has been working on all week. It involves the custody of a small four year old girl. Blaine has basically fallen in love with the child and in his heart believes that neither parents should have her, but she should be retuned to her adoption mother who has raised her since she was a newborn crack baby.

"Blaine, this case has really gotten to you, but all of your cases get to you. You let yourself get too personally involved. Have you ever thought about getting out of family law and the public defender's office? You take ever case too hard and it's wearing you down?" Rachel asked her friend.

"I've tried to get him to come over to the DA's office with me, but he won't even talk about it," Santana added while sipping her whiskey sour.

"Blaine doesn't have the cut-throat instincts that you have. You eat your opponents up and spit them out like chewed up nails!" Kurt defended Blaine.

"Kurt's right. I don't have the killer instincts, and these people in family court need someone who actually cares especially the children. I see so many kids come through the system who are either unwanted or are just pawns in their parents attempts to levy revenge on the other. The kids are the ones paying the price. I wonder if I'm going to see them as parents in court in twenty years doing the same thing to their kids that was done to them."

"Blaine, I'm just worried that you're going to see so much of the bad that you'll never want to have children of our own," Kurt surmised.

"Are you two talking about having kids?" Brittany asked. "I have so many cute little ones in my daycare class. I hope each day that a mom might forget to pick one up, and I could bring them home. Sort of like a stray puppy."

"Brittany, we've talked about this before. That would be kidnapping which is a capital offense. If you want to have kids, we'll have our own one day. We just need to find a sperm donor who's as awesome as we are."

"I've tried to talk Finn into having a baby next year," Rachel admitted. "I'm head-lining a new Off-Broadway show in January and my character is a very pregnant woman. I could really be pregnant in my costume every night and everyone would think that it was just padding. I wouldn't have to hide my belly behind furniture and purses. No one would know the difference."

"I would know the difference!" Finn jumped into the conversation. "I don't want my kid to be on Broadway six nights a week before it's ever even born. Besides, what if you had to throw up or you go into labor or something. You couldn't do that on stage."

"Yes I could. In the theater world it's called improvising. The audience would think it was part of the script."

"Now that you've brought it up, Kurt and I have talked about having a child of our own." Blaine admitted. "I have a colleague in court that specializes in adoptions. She says that straight couples are still favored over gay couples. It's really not fair. Kurt and I would make great parents."

"We've talked about surrogates, but I just don't know," Kurt sighed while stirring his drink.

"What's a surrogate?" Brittany asked.

"It's a woman who carries a baby for someone else, and when the baby is born she gives it to them. Sort of like letting your neighbor bake their bread in your oven when their oven is broke."

"We're not broke," Kurt glared at Santana. "We just don't have all of the parts. Neither do you and Brittany!"

"I could do that," Brittany offered. "I could be their oven."

"No you couldn't. You couldn't give the baby up once it's born. I couldn't get you to give Lord Tubbington away when we were married even though I was allergic to him. I know that you kept him hidden under our bed until he died. That's how I knew he was dead. My sneezing turned to nausea from his rotting corpse. I had to get rid of his remains while you were at dance class one night."

"Is that what happened to him? I thought he went out for a smoke and found a date. What did you do with him?"

"Don't worry. I said a little prayer over him. He's in Cat Heaven now smoking his little lungs out."

"I hope they have Marlboro's in Heaven, those were his favorite," Brittany mourned.

"I'm sure they do," Santana commiserated. "He won't even have to be carded."

"I'm sure that Lord Tubbington is smoking no matter which way he went -OUCH! Why did you kick my leg?" Finn howled while rubbing his shin and staring at Rachel.

The six friends were silent for a moment even though Rachel was giving Finn a death stare as Kurt and Blaine were trying to stiffle their laughter.

Finally it was Brittany that broke the silence. "I'd still do it. I'd help Blaine and Kurt have a baby. They're my friends and Lord Tubbington would want me to help my friends."

"But what about us? Don't you want kids of our own one day," Santana asked her partner. "After all it's going to be your egg and their sperm. The kid will be half yours."

"I have a suggestion," Kurt offered meekly.

"What if one of us help you have a baby, and you do the same for us?"

"Ewwwww, is that even legal?" Rachel objected. "The six of us are like family."

"Is that even moral?" Finn seconded. "I mean you have known each other for years. It wouldn't be like a total stranger."

"No it could work. What if we have four babies? Kurt could father one with Brittany and I could father one with Santana. In a couple of years Kurt could father one with Santana, and I could father one with Brittany."

"I don't think so," Santana scowled. "I'm not going to bed with either one of you."

"No, there're clinics that do the getting together part," Blaine suggested. "Rachel's dads mixed their sperm together in a turkey baster."

"Please, I'm eating," Kurt gagged.

"I can't believe this. We're not talking about making Labra-doodles or Peak-a- Poos. And who would get which baby. This isn't a puppy mill you know." Rachel was getting worked up.

"We could all four live together. Each child would have two dads and two moms. With our work schedules we could work it out so that someone was always home with the kids. I could easily switch to night court. We could knock out a wall between our two condos," Blaine suggested.

"It sounds like a commune or polygamy to me. I'm no one's sister wife," Santana scowled at Blaine.

"No you'll always be with Brittany, just like I'll always be with Kurt. The kids will just have two moms and two dads."

"The one with blue eyes and blond hair will know that Kurt and Brittany are their parents. Remember biology? Blue eyes and blond hair are recessive genes. Dark hair and dark eyes are dominated genes." Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"As much as I like to eat, I'm done." Finn looked sick as he threw his fork onto his plate. "All of this talk about surrogates and turkey basters turns my stomach. Rachel and I will stick to making our babies the old fashion way."

"That's because you can Mr. Beans and Weanie and Mrs. Easy-Bake Oven! You have everything you need to make a baby! Brittany and I don't have all the parts and neither do the Blues Brothers sitting over there," Santana spewed at Finn while pointing at an embarrassed Kurt and Blaine.

The other diners were staring at the group of six by now.

"Keep your voice down," Finn whispered. "I don't want the whole town to hear what a stupid idea you're cooking up. We could probably get arrested."

Santana was turning red with angry when she looked at Blaine. "I think it's a great idea. You and I will work out the legality and Kurt and Brittany can work out the logistics. Finn, it's your job to work out the morality."

"What are logistics?" Brittany asked.

"I'll explain it to you when we get home. Don't worry, Kurt can handle the logistics." With a huff, Santana threw a fifty-dollar bill down on the table to cover hers and Brittany's meals and headed out of the supper club with Brittany close behind her.

Later that night the Hudson's were in their bed staring at the ceiling.

"Rach," Finn asked. "Do you really think they're going to do it? I mean the four of them have kids together?"

"I hope not. While the idea would work, this could make for some very mixed up kids. A lot of children are lucky to have two parents. Theirs would have four. Four kids and four parents.

"Rachel, you had two dads and you turned out okay."

"Yeah, but you don't know the teasing and the noisy questions that I had to endure in school. We couldn't even go to the grocery store without being pointed at."

"We're in New York, we're not in Ohio," Finn said to the ceiling above him.

"Have you given any thought to having a baby of our own?" Rachel asked. "I mean we're both 27 and next year would be perfect. I wouldn't have to take any time off from the play until the baby is born. I could be with her during the day. You could quit that bar tending job and be with her at night."

"Her, who said that we would be having a little girl, and I like my bar tending job."

"Any child of ours that would be on stage six nights a week for nine months would have to be a girl. She'll pop out ready for the stage. And I hate your bar job. I see the way you flirt with the women."

"I flirt for tips. You're the only girl in my life and the bar flies all know it."

"I'd better be the only girl in your life unless you plan on making another one with me. You know that the father determines the sex of the child."

"Rachel, I've had enough biology lessons for one night unless you'd like to practice a biology lab with me?" Finn smiled suggestively.

"You know you've always been my favorite biology lab partner. What kind of experiment do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. If we're going to make a baby someday I think we need to practice. I have to get my Y swimmers moving faster than the X's."

"Finn are you saying that you want a little boy?"

"No baby. I'll take either as long as you're the mom."

-/-

Please review and let me know what you think of this idea Thank you, Whistler Nights.

Chapter 2 - "Are You Serious?" is up now.

The Marlboro cigarette brand and trademark are owned by the Philip Morris Corporation.


	2. Chapter 2 Are You Really Serious?

**Are You Really Serious? – Chapter 2**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

Finn had just finished his Monday morning 6 to 9 drive- time shift at the radio station. Instead of heading home he picked up two coffees and stopped by Kurt's cubicle at the design studios of Alexander McQueen. When he got there Kurt was on the phone arguing with someone about fabric.

Kurt saw Finn looming at the door and told the person on the other end of the call that he had to go. His brother had stopped by for a visit.

"Hey little bro? Have you had your morning break yet?"

"No I was going to go for coffee as soon as I got off the phone, what brings you here so early on a Monday morning?" Kurt asked as he hung up the phone.

"I've been thinking about our conversation at the supper club last night ever since we left. Are you and Blaine really serious about having babies with Santana and Brittany?"

"I don't know, there's a lot to be worked out. Blaine and Santana are working on the legal stuff. I've called a fertility clinic this morning for information, but they haven't called me back yet."

"Dude, think about it! Brittany is so scatter brained she would probably leave the kid at the supermarket. Santana can be a bitch with a capital B. What if you guys split up later? Who gets the kids? What would their last name be?" Anderson-Hummel-Lopez-Pierce? That's a lot for a little kid to be saddled with."

"Blaine and I talked about it for a long time last night. A child with Brittany would need special education for sure. If Santana is as fierce on the inside as she is on the outside, my sperm would probably be burned alive before it ever reached her egg. You'd know about that wouldn't you?" Kurt teased.

"Ah, my episode with Santana was so quick, I don't remember." Finn stammered. "Stop trying to change the subject! Rachel and I are worried about you!"

"Blaine and I appreciate it, but try and think about the positive side. We wouldn't have to go through the surrogate selection process and pick a stranger and hope for the best."

"If we knocked out a wall between our two condos, we could all live together. The kids would have four parents. Most kids are lucky to have two."

"Someone would always be at home with them, and we wouldn't have to put them in daycare. If we put our money together, we could offer these kids a great future."

"Kurt, I've got to go and your break is almost over, but promise me that you and Blaine will think about the negative side as well. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and Rachel is probably up by now. She has to be at the theater by one today." Finn stood up to leave.

"I will, and thanks for thinking about us, we've got a lot to work out before we make any decisions. Have you and Rachel decided to go ahead and have a baby?"

"Rachel has! She kept waking me up last night with baby name suggestions."

-/-

Finn arrived home a little after eleven and Rachel was waiting for him in a black teddy.

"Finn, where have you been, I've been waiting for you?"

"I stopped by Kurt's office to try and talk him out of this idea to have babies with Santana and Brittany."

"Did you have any luck?"

"He and Blaine are considering it. Why are you dressed like that? You usually only wear that teddy for special occasions, and its eleven o'clock in the morning?"

"It's a special occasion if we're going to make a baby," Rachel purred.

"Rach, we had sex last night, and then you wouldn't let me sleep with all your baby name ideas. I have to be at the bar by five, and I need some sleep."

"Come on Finn. All you have to do is impregnate me, and then I'll leave you alone," Rachel smiled while pulling him toward the bedroom."

"Yeah, I believe that. It'll be ice cream and pickle runs at two o'clock in the morning, and foot rubs, and holding your hair back while you puke. I can see it all now."

"Won't our little Finn or Finnessa be worth it?" Rachel pouted.

"We're not naming any kid of ours Finnessa! I'll go on strike first!"

"Yeah, I really believe that too. You can't resist me and you know it."

-/-

The following Sunday evening the group of six met at the supper club for their usual dinner together. Rachel couldn't wait for the waiter to take their order so she could ask the others about their decision.

"Have you decided anything yet? I just know that I'm pregnant. Finn and I have been having unprotected sex every day for a week and my boobs are sore," Rachel whispered loud enough for only the group to hear her.

"Rachel please!" Finn pleaded with his wife. "Don't tell them that."

"Your boobs are probably sore because Finn has been mashing them," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Dude, everyday? I'm proud of you man!" Blaine grinned while patting Finn on the back.

"Please, I'm losing my appetite and we haven't gotten our food yet," Santana scoffed. "No we haven't made any decisions yet. The legalities are quite extensive, and I've been busy prosecuting a double homicide."

"The fertility clinic requires that we go through genetic testing, physicals, family medical histories, background checks, and then counseling. Since it would be Santana and Brittany's first pregnancies, and first time as surrogates, they want us to be prepared." Kurt told the group.

"Did you tell them about your plan of four parents?" Finn asked.

"Nah, I wanted to get through the basics first."

"It sounds like making a baby the old fashion way would be a lot easier. I mean Kurt and I almost had sex before his dad interrupted us," Brittany volunteered.

"Really? I didn't know that. Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Finn was grinning from ear to ear.

"Brothers don't tell each other everything, and it was during my John Mellencamp phase."

"If Blaine and Kurt want us to be their surrogates, we're doing it the clinical way. There's no way that I'm going back to being some guy's mattress. All that huffing, and grunting, and sweating. Rachel I don't know how you stand it." Santana frowned with a shiver.

Before Rachel could say anything the waiters arrived with their food. She gave Finn a smile and squeezed his knee under the table.

-/-

The following week Rachel bought a pregnancy test. Both sticks came back negative.

"Finn I don't understand it!" Rachel cried. "We've been doing it everyday, my boobs are sore, and my back hurts. I was sure that I was pregnant!"

"Maybe that's the problem. We're trying too hard. Maybe we should just relax and let Mother Nature take its course."

"I'm not standing by and waiting on Mother Nature to take her damn sweet time! I want to be pregnant, and I want to be pregnant now! I'm calling my gynecologist to see if there's a problem. I want her to check you out too!"

"What! I'm not going to let a doctor for pregnant women feel my junk!"

"You wouldn't do it for little Christopher Finn Hudson?" Rachel pouted.

"You're going to name our baby after me and my dad?" Finn was weakening.

"I was thinking about it, but you have to get me pregnant first." Rachel was purring as she nibbled his ear and her hand made its way to his shirt buttons.

-/-

The next morning Finn was once again standing in the doorway of Kurt's cubicle with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Finn, what a pleasure to see you!" Kurt smiled as he looked up from his drawings. "What brings you here?"

"I need a little brotherly advise," Finn bowed his head.

"What gives?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Rachel's not pregnant and she's got baby fever bad. I don't understand, we've been doing it everyday. She wants me to go and get my junk checked out, and I'm beginning to feel like a piece of meat."

"Brother please, I don't need the details. You don't need to have sex everyday. Blaine and I got some information from the fertility clinic and a woman only has few fertile days a month. You just need to figure out when those fertile days are."

"Wait! You and Blaine have been to a fertility clinic? You're going to go ahead and make babies with Santana and Brittany?" Finn was dumbfounded.

"Blaine and Santana are still working on the legal stuff, and Santana isn't so sure she wants to be a pregnant prosecutor. She's afraid that a swollen belly might make her less intimidating. Brittany is all for it, but we still have to go through counseling. Blaine and I are still not convinced that she would give the baby up, but if we lived together she wouldn't have too."

"Little Brother, I love you, but I can't see you living with Santana. The two of you are about as different as night and day."

"I've thought of that, but if I can live Rachel, maybe I can live with Santana."

"That's my wife you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Rachel isn't mean like Santana can be, but they both have mood swings that can make your head swim."

"Tell me about it. If baby fever is this bad, I can't wait until the pregnancy hormones kick in. I maybe sleeping on your couch."

-/-

Until the next chapter please review. I would appreciate it. Whistler Nights

Chapter 3- "A Bump in the Road" is now up.


	3. Chapter 3 A Bump in the Road

**A Bump in the Road – Chapter 3**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

After Rachel's disappointment with the pregnancy test she decided to make an appointment with her doctor.

Finn had just finished 6 to 9 AM drive-time shift at the radio station and was coming in when Rachel met him at the door.

"Good Morning Baby, I caught part of your radio show this morning. Your guest was hilarious."

"Hi Rach, if you want to have sex this morning, I'll have to take a rain check. I'm so tired, and all I want to do is go to bed."

"No, I wanted to tell you that I made an appointment with my gynecologist for a pre-natal visit. She has a cancellation Friday at eleven and would like for both of us to come. Can you make it?"

"Is she going to be poking at my junk?"

"No silly, they're going to check me out for any problems and then start me on pre-natal vitamins. The office has already e-mail us two family medical history forms that they want both of us to fill out before our visit. I have already filled out mine and yours in on the kitchen table. You may have to call your mom for some of the information."

"Okay, but you know that my mom is going to go crazy when she finds out that we're thinking about having a baby."

"Yeah, I would expect Carole to be excited about her first grandchild, but who can blame her. I'm excited too. I have to be at the theater at one today, and the producer said to expect a long rehearsal so I'll see you when I see you?"

"Okay, I should be home a little after midnight," Finn kissed Rachel goodbye, yawned, and headed straight for their bed. He was asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

-/-

Across the hall Blaine was already trying to figure out where they could knock out a wall between the two condos. Since they both owned their own condos they didn't thing it would be that big a deal, but it was turning into one.

The wall between the two condos was a load bearing wall and they couldn't take the whole wall down. An adjoining door would have to suffice. The building owner wasn't happy about it, but finally agreed. Next they had to get a city building inspector to come out and approve the construction before the city would issue a building permit. With so much construction going on in the city this could take weeks. Kurt had already been on the phone with several licensed building contractors and none of them could work the job in until spring.

-/-

On Thursday afternoon before Rachel's doctor's appointment on Friday morning, Finn finally called his mom to help him answer some of the questions of his family medical history form.

"Mom it's me Finn. How are you and Burt doing?"

"We're fine, how are you and Rachel?"

"Rachel and I are fine, but I need you to help me answer some medical questions about me. Don't get excited but Rachel and I are talking about trying to have a baby."

"Finn? A baby? When? I can't believe it! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Mom, Mom, calm down. Rachel's not pregnant yet. We're just going to see her doctor tomorrow for a pre-natal check-up, and I've got to have this questionnaire filled out before then. It's sort of like homework."

"I was wondering when you two were going to get around to making me a grandmother! This is going to be my first grandchild and I can't wait!"

"Mom you've got to help me with these questions first."

"Okay son, shoot."

Finn spent the next ten minutes asking his mom about himself and his family and every possible disease or condition that they could have had.

Carole had to go and get his baby book out for the question about how much Finn weighed when he was born.

"Mom, was I a C-Section?" Finn asked checking off the next question.

"No Finn, you were born the usual way, but it took a while. You were a stubborn little guy. Your dad was in Kuwait when you were born, but I had my parents with me."

Finn had skipped one question and had saved it for last. It was going to a difficult question for both of them.

"Mom, I have one last question. Was Dad using before I was conceived?"

"Son, you were conceived right before your dad shipped out for his first deployment. When he came back the first time you were almost two months old. He had to go back for a second deployment to Iraq and when he came back that time he had been dishonorably discharged for drug use. Something happened over there during his second deployment. I don't know what it was, but he came back strung out on hard drugs. He tried to get clean, especially for you, but what ever happened was too much for him to handle."

"Mom, I'm sorry that I had to ask, but thanks for helping me. Our appointment is at eleven tomorrow morning. I'll call you when we get back from the doctor's office and tell you what happened."

-/-

The next morning Finn was late getting back from his job at the radio station. Rachel met him at the door dressed and was ready to go.

"Where have you been? We're going to be late for our appointment. Did you get your medical health questionnaire filled out?" Rachel scolded as Finn came through the door.

"We've got plenty of time, doctors are never on time. I called my mom yesterday and I finished filling out the information."

"Is she excited about us trying to have a baby?"

"That's a silly question, she's ecstatic. I think she's already knitting those baby socks even though we're not even pregnant yet."

"They're called booties, but let's go. I've already called a cab."

They arrived at the doctor's office with a few minutes to spare. Finn felt like a fish out of water when he looked around the waiting room. There were pregnant women everywhere, and he was the only male in the room. They had just checked in and sat down when a nurse came out and called for Rachel Hudson.

"Mr. Hudson, you can wait here while the doctor examines your wife. I'll come back when the doctor is ready for you. Do you have your questionnaire filled out?"

"Yes mam, I have it right here." The nurse took the form from his hand and escorted Rachel back to the exam rooms.

Finn tired to get comfortable in the waiting room, but all of the magazines were either about babies or having babies. He was playing a game on his phone when he noticed that the women in the waiting room were staring at him.

"Excuse me," one of them asked. "But are you Finn Hudson? The guy who's on the radio in the morning? I thought I recognized you from the advertisements on the sides of the city buses."

"Yes, that would be me," Finn blushed.

"Oh you sound just like you do on the radio, and your picture on the side of the city buses doesn't do you justice!"

"Oh yes, I thought that it was you too!" Another expectant mother giggled. "My but you are tall! Did you ever play in the NBA? Your wife certainly is beautiful. Are you having a baby?"

Finn's face was growing redder. "No I never played in the NBA, and I must agree that my wife is certainly beautiful."

Finn prayed that the nurse would call him back soon. He got up to go to the bathroom, and when he came back to the waiting room he found a more secluded spot to wait behind a large plant.

After what seemed like an eternity the nurse called him back to Rachel's exam room. Rachel was dressed in a hospital gown with a sheet draped over her.

"Hi," Finn said as he bent down to kiss his wife. "What's going on?"

"The doctor will be back in few minutes. They took some blood and my vitals. The doctor did a pelvic exam. She's waiting for my results. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I just feel a little out of place in a baby doctor's office."

"Well get used to it. If we get pregnant, I want you to come with me for every visit that you can."

"I'll come if I don't have to look at these pictures every time." Finn had to look away. The walls were covered with large medical diagrams of the female reproductive system and a developing baby.

Finn was holding Rachel's hand when the doctor tapped on the door and came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Margaret Merryweather. I assume you're Mr. Hudson, Rachel's husband. I saw your wife in _Fiddler on the Roof_ two years ago. She is an amazing actress and singer."

"She is amazing," Finn smiled at his wife.

"So Rachel tells me that you two would like to have a baby. You have been trying but with no success. The physical exam showed no abnormalities. However her blood pressure and pulse rate are a little high. That could just be excitement or stress."

"Yes doctor, I'm excited, we both are."

"I am concern about one thing. I have read your answers to your questionnaires and I am concern about the baby's potential size. Mr. Hudson, you are tall and big boned. You were also over eight pounds when you were born. Mrs. Hudson, you are a petite woman, and your birth weight was five pounds, two ounces. You were a borderline preemie. The two of you do have a small chance of having what we call a big baby. The female reproductive system and surrounding muscles are designed to stretch, but your pelvic bones are not. Your hips are narrow."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"It means that you don't have what we call birthing hips. Your baby's head may be able to pass through your hips, but his or her shoulders could get struck during delivery. If that is the case you would most likely have to have a C- Section and we would take the baby early before you went into labor. Every pregnancy is different, you might have a very small baby, but the possibility of having a large baby is there."

"Would my wife be in any danger?" Finn asked afraid.

"There is risk with every pregnancy. We would monitor your wife and your baby from start to finish. We would know long before your wife delivers if your child is indeed too large for a natural birth. Your wife may need bed rest during her last trimester."

"Rachel are you sure you want to go through with this? You're the love of my life, and I won't do anything that would put you at risk. We could always adopt."

"Finn you heard the doctor. It is a small chance. I'll be monitored the whole time, and they'll know if our baby is too big for me to have naturally long before she or he is born. Hundreds of women have C-Sections everyday. I want to do this."

Finn kissed Rachel's hand and just stared at her before Dr. Merryweather broke the silence.

"You two need to talk about this, and I am available to answer any questions. The chance of having a big baby is small, but it's something that you need to consider."

If you do decide to proceed, I have mapped out a calendar for you and I have estimated your most fertile days based on your cycle. It isn't necessary to have sex everyday. You really should abstain a week before the time frame that I've circled. Having sex every day sort of 'thins the herd' if you get my meaning. We want Rachel's egg to have an abundance of sperm suitors when the time comes."

Finn could feel the blush rise from his neck to his face. If there had been a crack in the floor large enough, he would have probably slipped right through it.

The doctor had to chuckle when she saw how uncomfortable Finn was becoming.

"Get used to it Mr. Hudson," Dr. Merryweather smiled as she patted Finn on the back. "This is nothing compared to the delivery room."

"Mrs. Hudson, you may get dressed now. Here is the prescription for your vitamins. If you aren't pregnant in two months call for an appointment and we'll proceed from there. If you get a positive pregnancy test in the mean time call and set up an appointment."

Dr. Merryweather left Rachel and Finn in the exam room. Finn was visibly stunned as he helped Rachel get dressed.

"Rach I can't let you do this. I can't put you through carrying around a baby that's too big. Think of the strain that it'll put on the rest of your body."

"Finn, I'll be fine. I'm not the first small woman to have a baby with a hunk of a man like yourself. If the baby gets too big, they will take it early. A C-Section wouldn't be all that bad if it means having a baby of our own. Please, I want to do this," Rachel pleaded.

"I'm still not convinced," Finn shook his head. "You're my whole world, and I won't do anything that might put you in danger."

Saturday was Finn's day off from the radio station and he was up early researching the internet for information.

-/-

The others were already seated at the supper club on Sunday evening with Finn and Rachel arrived.

"Hi Big Brother, I took the liberty of ordering you a beer and mineral water for Rachel. They haven't taken our dinner orders yet."

"Thank Kurt, I'm sorry that we're late, but Mom always said better late than never." Finn helped Rachel with her chair and then sat down beside her.

"We've been discussing cutting a door between our two apartments. It'll have to be between our two living rooms. I think that Kurt and I should keep our living room as a shared living room, and turn Santana and Brittany's living room into the nursery. Where are you going to put your nursery?" Blaine asked Finn and Rachel.

"There may not be a nursery," Finn mumbled while staring at the menu.

"Yes, there will be one!" Rachel glared at her husband. "I'm the one taking the risk, and I want us to have children!"

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"We saw the doctor on Friday and I have narrow hips, and Finn is big boned. There's a chance that we could have a baby that is too large for me to have naturally. I would have to have a C-Section and they would take the baby early."

"What does that mean?" Brittany asked.

"It means that Rachel is small, and I'm too big," Finn frowned while still staring at the menu.

"Couldn't you just put Finn on a diet?" Brittany asked naively.

"No Baby," Santana answered Brittany with a smile.

Everyone had to smile as Brittany's innocent question that broke the somber mood.

"Thanks Brittany, I can always count on you to lighten the mood," Rachel smiled at her friend.

"The doctor said that there was a chance, not a possibility, or anything definite. She gave us a calendar and a plan, and I want to go ahead. I just need you guys to help me convince Finn that everything will be alright."

"Rachel, are the five of you going to gang up on me? I just want you to be safe. I don't want my Giant Genes to kill you."

"Your genes aren't going to hurt me. I want us to have a baby that's part of you and part of me."

"And what if you have to stay in bed the last three months?" Finn asked his wife.

"Then you can stay with me and keep me company." Rachel rubbed Finn's hand. "I'll need lots of back rubs, and foot rubs, and you'll have to help me get up because I'll be going to the bathroom a lot. Please Finn. Having a baby of our own will connect us like nothing else. I want to have your child."

-/-

Thank you to everyone who is following this story. Sincerely, Whistler Nights.

Chapter 4 - "Trial and Error" is now up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trial and Error - Chapter 4**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

-/-

Winter in New York that year was a windy and rainy one. A cold snap had settled on the city and just wouldn't let go. The tall buildings only served as canyons to concentrate the icy winds.

It was in January that Santana had been appointed second chair to the lead prosecutor in a white collar crime trial that could make her career. She had been working night and day helping build the case against an organized crime ring that had targeted Hispanic businesses. Her fluency in Spanish had earned her the coveted second chair, and this was her chance to prove herself to her superiors in the DA's office.

Blaine and Brittany were anxious to get the surrogacy process underway. Santana had made it to the genetic testing and the counseling, but until the trial was over she didn't want to begin a pregnancy.

Their four schedules were hectic, but the fertility clinic was flexible having appointments on Saturdays. Blaine had finished the legal research and writing the contract. The contract was almost an inch thick and spelled out everything for now and for their children in the future.

It was during one of their final Saturday appointments at the fertility clinic that their counselor, Maggie Clemmons asked, "It looks like you've thought of everything. Have you decided when you would like to proceed?"

"Brittany and I are going to try first," Kurt answered still a little unsteady at the thought of becoming a father.

Well from the looks of the chart that we've been keeping on Brittany, the last Wednesday in January looks like the optimum time to try. That would make for an October baby if we're successful. Can both of you be here around 2:00 in the afternoon?" Maggie asked.

"Can Santana come too?" Brittany wanted to know. "I'm a little nervous. I've never been a mom before except for Lord Tubbington my cat."

"Britt I'll probably be in court that day, but I'll be here if I can."

"Don't worry, I'll be here. I'll take the whole afternoon off." Kurt smiled weakly.

-/-

Rachel's new show opened in January to a full house in spite of the weather. Finn and their four friends were seated front row center.

"Your wife looks amazing," Kurt whispered to Finn between acts. "Even in all of that padding."

"She just disappointed that it's not the real thing," Finn whispered to Kurt.

"Don't give up," Kurt whispered back to his brother. "Sometimes these things take time."

As usual Rachel's performance was stellar and Finn was waiting backstage in her dressing room with flowers when the last curtain call concluded.

"How did I look?" Rachel asked as he helped her unfasten all the layers of pregnancy padding. This is what I'm going to look like when we do get pregnant."

"Babe you'd be beautiful is a sack."

-/-

Rachel and Finn had discussed at length the pros and cons of having a baby and the risk that it might pose to Rachel's health. Finn had e-mailed several questions to Dr. Merryweather, and she had been encouraging with her answers. When the opportune fertility days came around they tried even though Finn was still worried about Rachel, but this is what she wanted.

Ten days later the pregnancy test came back negative and Rachel was devastated.

"Don't worry Finn held her as she cried. We'll try again next month, and then we'll go back to the doctor if nothing happens. It's probably the stress of opening a new show and all the rehearsals."

"Will you get checked out too?" Rachel asked between sobs.

"I'll do anything that makes you happy."

-/-

The six friends gathered for their usual dinner together that Sunday night. Rachel was uncharacteristically very quiet.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Blaine asked concerned. "Your new show was a sell out the night we went, and it's getting good reviews."

Instead of answering Blaine, the tears started to trickle down her cheeks as Finn pulled her into his arms.

"We didn't get pregnant this month," Finn said quietly as he smoothed her hair.

"This is just your first month of really trying isn't it?" Santana asked. "The doctors and the counselors at the fertility clinic said that sometimes it takes awhile."

"I know, I just want it to be now," Rachel cried softly.

"Shhh. We'll keep trying." Finn whispered into her ear.

Brittany was on the verge of telling the group about their appointment for Wednesday when Santana read her mind and changed the subject.

"So Rachel, has this dreadful weather been keeping the patrons for attending your show?" Santana asked.

"No, we've actually had almost a sold out house every night since we opened. Our director is hoping to do better once the weather turns warm again."

"Well I must say that your voice has never sounded better," Kurt consoled as he rubbed the back of Rachel's hand.

-/-

On Monday night Finn was serving drinks at the piano bar when Kurt and Blaine came in.

"Hi Finn, Kurt and I were a little concerned about Rachel last night at the supper club."

"She's disappointed, but we're not giving up."

"Blaine and I wanted you to know that Brittany and I have an appointment at the fertility clinic on Wednesday. We're going to try artificial insemination for the first time." Kurt blushed.

"Dude, that's great news. I hope that everything goes well for you."

"We can postpone it. I don't want to upset Rachel."

"No, no, you guys have been working on this forever, and Wednesday is the big day. Rachel and I are both very happy for you." Finn tried to smile.

"Okay big brother, I'll let you know how it goes, but the doctors said that it would probably take three to five tries."

On Tuesday night Kurt was nervous and Blaine was trying to calm him down.

"It will be okay Kurt; all you have to do is give them a sample."

-/-

Kurt came home from work at lunch time on Wednesday. Brittany was already home. At one-thirty Kurt knocked on her door and asked if she was ready to go.

Hailing a cab, they were soon on the door step of the clinic. Kurt opened the door for her as Brittany went in.

Inside the clinic, Maggie was waiting for them. "Hi you're right on time. If you'll follow me I'll take you back to the prep rooms. Kurt, inside you will find a sterilized container. Remove the lid and deposit your semen inside it. Bring the container to me when you're finished, and I'll take it to the lab and have your sperm washed."

"Washed?" Brittany interrupted. "Kurt, didn't you take a shower this morning?"

"Britt, they went over this in counseling. They're going to wash my semen and separate the strong swimmers from the weak ones."

"Sort of like jocks and nerds?" Brittany asked.

"I guess you could use that analogy."

Kurt felt very uncomfortable as he entered the tiny little room alone. Inside sat a chair, a table, and a sink. On one wall was a rack filled with men's magazines. Thumbing through the magazines there was nothing but pictures of women. The magazines were of no help so he flipped open his phone to text Blaine.

"Blaine, you've got to help me!" Kurt text. "I'm at the clinic and I can't do it."

"You can't go through with it?" Blaine text back.

"No, I can go through with it, it's just that I can't - you know. Give them a sample in this sterile little cup."

"I'm in court; I can't have phone sex with you right now. I thought that they'd have some magazines or something to help you out." Blaine typed into his phone.

"They do, but they're magazines for straight men. None of this does anything for me," Kurt text back.

"Okay, just think about last Saturday night after we got home from dinner. We can have a repeat this coming weekend."

Kurt knew that Brittany and the doctors were waiting. It was harder than he thought knowing that the others knew what he was trying to do.

The tension was killing him, but he flipped open his phone and just stared at Blaine's beautiful face. With fantasies of Blaine his mission was accomplished.

Sealing the lid back on the sterile container his part was done. Out in the hall he found Maggie waiting for the container and the contents.

Kurt was working on his lap top in the waiting room when Maggie came out to find him. "The procedure went well. We'll know soon if it worked. Brittany has to stay a little while longer, but you can go back and sit with her if you like."

Tapping on the door, Kurt entered to find Brittany lying on the exam table dressed in a hospital gown and a sheet.

"How'd it go?" Kurt asked.

"I'm okay. I'm a little crampy, and I have to stay still for awhile. They don't want anything to fall out."

"Right," Kurt blushed.

"Thanks for staying with me. I appreciate it."

"Britt, its fine. You're the one doing all the work. I just had to produce a sample under pressure," Kurt tried to make a little joke.

"Do you think there could be a baby in there yet?" Brittany asked. "I don't feel any different."

"I don't know, but let's keep this to ourselves for awhile. Rachel and Finn haven't had much luck getting pregnant and I don't want to make Rachel feel worse."

"How are we going to hide a baby from Rachel?" She lives right across the hall you know."

"I mean let's just not talk about today in front of Rachel until we find out if the procedure worked or not."

-/-

It was just past midnight on the morning of Valentine's Day when Rachel woke up to hear sleet hitting their bedroom window. Pulling back the drapes she could see the sleet and rain hitting the glass.

Finn's phone started ringing around four AM. It was his station manager telling him not to come into work. The station's electricity was off and they were only running on a back-up generator. Finn closed the phone and scooted back under the covers.

"Are you going to the radio station?" Rachel yawned.

"Nope, the station manager called and their power is off. The city is covered in ice and half of it doesn't have electricity."

"Do we," Rachel asked groggily.

"No electricity, but I think the gas is still on."

"Oh, it's February 14th, Happy Valentines Day Babe!" Finn kissed her on the back of her head as he pulled her closer.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Finn!" Rachel pulled his arm tightly around her.

Around eight Rachel got up and looked out the window. The streets looked like an ice rink and were deserted. It was below freezing and the rain continued to fall. She called her director and found out that the theater district, all schools, and all government offices were closed.

"Finn, none of us are going to work. What do you want to do today?"

"Why don't you come back to bed with me? We haven't had a sleep-in day in a long time. Maybe we can work on our project if you want to?"

"What project?" Rachel asked.

"You know what project I'm talking about. I told you that we would keep trying."

"This isn't one of my optimum days Finn, we can't get pregnant today."

"Rach, when did our love life get to be about just making a baby? I think we should throw out the charts and the thermometers and just let it happen. It's all gotten so scientific lately that I'm beginning to feel like a one trick pony. I don't have an on and off switch. It doesn't work like that."

"I'm sorry Finn. I know you're right. The whole city is having a snow day today and we should too. No work, no rehearsals, no schedules, and no charts. Nothing to do but lay around all day in our pj's and enjoy the day together."

Finn and Rachel had been in bed all morning when their door bell rang. It was Kurt.

"We're having a melting ice cream party. Wanna come?"

"Kurt. We're still in our pajamas." Finn yawned.

"That's okay, so are we. Bring your ice cream, toppings, and paper plates."

Inside Kurt and Blaine's condo Brittany and Santana were already there. In the kitchen sink were four containers of melting ice cream. Finn and Rachel added two more.

Blaine had lit the fire in the gas fireplace and candles were burning for light.

Everyone was having a good time sitting around the fireplace in their bathrobes and pajamas. Santana and Blaine were trying to top each other with their world's dumbest criminal stories.

Brittany had piled her plate high with six different kinds of ice cream including vegan. She covered her ice cream with crushed Oreo's, chocolate syrup, pineapple, peanut butter chips, liquorish jelly beans, cherries, pistachios, candy hearts, and jelly worms. She had even gotten some of the whipped cream up her nose when her laugher quickly changed. Holding her mouth, she ran to the bathroom gagging.

Santana put her ice cream down and ran to help her.

"Brittany must have gotten choked on a gummy bear. I hope she doesn't have a stomach bug," Rachel sympathized while licking her plastic spoon.

Blaine and Kurt only gave each other a suspicious look.

"I'm going to take Britt home," Santana said as she and Brittany came out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry boys, but she didn't make it to the toilet; your trash can is ruined."

"We've got some Pepto if you need it," Finn offered as he opened the door for Brittany and Santana to leave.

"I sure hope that Brittany's okay. This is a bad time to have the flu." Rachel frowned as she put her dirty paper plate into the trash.

Later Finn and Rachel went home and checked out their own melting refrigerator.

"This isn't how I planned Valentine's Day Babe. I made dinner reservations at Sardi's, and you were supposed to get a dozen roses."

Spending the whole day with you has been better, and I doubt that Sardi's is even open. We do have some kosher hot dogs if you want to cook them over the fire in our fireplace for dinner."

"Hot dogs sounds great. I think we still have some marshmallows for dessert if you want to toast them too. What do you want to do after that?" Finn asked.

"We still don't have any electricity; we could just go to bed early and see what happens."

-/-

Until the next chapter, please review. I really appreciate all of you who are following my story and leaving reviews!

Whistler Nights Chapter 5 "One in a Million" is now up.

Pepto Bismol is a registered trademark of Procter and Gamble.

Oreo is a registered trademark of Nabisco, a division of Kraft Foods.


	5. Chapter 5 One in a Million

**One in a Million – Chapter 5**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

-/-

The ice storm that had gripped New York City broke two days later when the temperatures rose into the forty's.

Utility crews from up and down the east coast had been pouring into the blacked out city to return power as quickly as possible.

Finn only missed two days at the radio station while Rachel's show _The Kid_ was put on an indefinite hiatus.

Several of the aging water pipes in the theater had frozen and burst, filling the orchestra pit and the lower rows of seats with water. The producers were working hard to try and find another theater as quickly as possible.

With so much time on her hands Rachel tackled their spring cleaning early. Finn was usually home by ten each morning and helped her with the heavy cleaning. The place was clean enough for surgery by the second day.

Brittany's flu like symptoms hung on and Santana was getting worried. "Britt, you don't have a temperature, do you think there's a chance that you could be pregnant? The clinic said that getting pregnant on the first IUI try was very remote. I bought an at home pregnancy test when you and Kurt had the procedure done. I think it's time that you tried it."

Santana read the directions to Brittany and then handed her the stick while she waited in the hallway.

"Okay, I did it!" Brittany yelled through the bathroom door.

"Good I'll start the kitchen timer," Santana yelled back.

After five minutes Brittany asked, "San, what does two lines mean?"

"It means that you're going to have a baby! You and Kurt did it on the first try! I'm so happy for you!" Santana hugged her partner.

"Do you think I should call Kurt at work and tell him?"

"No not yet. We have to get you down to the clinic and get this confirmed with a blood test."

"What about court and the trial? Aren't you late?" Brittany asked.

"The jury just started deliberating last night, and this case is going to take awhile. They'll call me when the jury has a verdict."

Maggie Clemmons met them when they arrived at the clinic. "So Brittany, do you think that you might be pregnant? That's very unusual on the first attempt."

"The stick had two lines and she can't keep anything down," Santana bristled impatiently.

Okay, I'll get a nurse to draw some blood to make sure. If you are pregnant we'll need to turn your case over to an OBGYN from this point. Do you have a preference?"

"San, what's the name of Rachel's doctor? I liked the sound of her name?"

"Merryweather, I think."

"Dr. Merryweather is great; you're going to like her. We've referred a lot of our clients to her. If your blood test confirms a pregnancy I can call her office and see if they can work you in." Maggie offered

Santana and Brittany waited for the results with Maggie.

"You know if this is positive, you will be in our Hole in One club," Maggie smiled brightly.

"Do I get a trophy?" Brittany asked.

Before Maggie could answer the nurse came back with the results and a big smile on her face. She offered Brittany a big hug and congratulations.

"Oh this is great!" Maggie was ecstatic. "I'll call Dr. Merryweather's office. One of our doctors can give you something for the nausea until she can see you."

"Can we stop on the way home?" Santana asked. "I want to buy the first onesie for the baby."

"But we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet," Brittany reminded Santana.

"Who cares, we can buy a green one and a yellow one and I want to get a Moses' basket, and booties, and blankets."

"Wait Santana, you're getting ahead of yourself. I think we need to tell Kurt and Blaine first."

"They won't be home for hours, we've got lots of time to hit the baby boutiques."

Maggie came back and handed Brittany a piece of paper. "Dr. Merryweather can see you at four on Thursday. Call her office it that's not convenient."

"My pre-schoolers are gone by then. I'll be there."

At the baby store, Santana over did it. She bought stuffed animals, and blankets, and everything the two of them could carry. The cab driver had to help them get everything out of the back of the cab and into the lobby of their building.

Santana was paying the cab driver, and Brittany was waiting by the elevator. The elevator doors opened and there stood Rachel and Finn going out for a run in the park.

"Brittany, where did you get so many packages? Let us help you take these upstairs." Rachel offered before she noticed the contents of the bags.

"Brittany, this is baby stuff, are you pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, she is," Santana said as she entered the building. "The IUI took on the first try."

"I didn't know that you had gotten that far with the process," Rachel was surprised. "Congratulations, Finn and I are both very happy for you!"

"Yeah, congratulations! When is the baby due?" Finn asked taking one of the bags from Brittany.

"Sometime in October. It's going to be a Halloween baby."

"Do Kurt and Blaine know?" Finn asked.

"No and please don't tell them. I want it to be a surprise."

"We won't say a word, but let us help you upstairs with all of this baby stuff before Kurt and Blaine get home from work and find you in the lobby too."

Inside Brittany's and Santana's condo, Finn couldn't help but notice Rachel. She was so thrilled for her friends, but he noticed a hint of sadness as she ran her fingers over the onesies.

"Rach and I had better go and get our run in before I have to leave for the piano bar. Tell Blaine and my little brother that we're happy for all of you and congratulations!" Finn excused him and Rachel and headed out the door to the elevator.

"Rach, I can tell that Brittany being pregnant and all of that baby stuff got to you, but we're going to have a baby of our own too. Just don't give up hope," Finn rubbed her back as they entered the elevator.

"I haven't. It's all going to work out for us too. I just know it. This time next year we're going to be buying baby stuff too."

Finn missed seeing Kurt that night, but he stopped by Kurt's office the next morning after his morning shift at the radio station.

"Little Brother, Congratulations!" Finn stood at the doorway to Kurt's cubicle.

"Hi Finn, thanks I think."

"You don't sound overjoyed at the thought of being a dad,"

"I am, it's just real now. Before it was so hypothetical. Now there is a real little baby on the way. I just hope that Blaine and I will to be good dads."

"You can't lose. You had the best dad growing up. Burt taught you well. Have you told him and Mom yet?" Finn asked.

"No, I wanted to tell them in person. I'm thinking about asking them to fly up this weekend. What do you think?"

"I think they're both going to be crazy happy, especially Mom."

"I just hope the folks don't put any pressure on you and Rachel to give them a grandchild too. I know that you're trying."

"It is what it is. If nothing happens this month Rachel is going back to see Dr. Merryweather and we'll go from there."

When Finn got home that morning it was almost eleven.

"Hey Babe, I'm home!" Finn yelled as he came through the door. "Sorry I'm late but I had to stop by and congratulate Kurt."

"I sort of figured that's where you went after your radio broadcast. I'm heading over to the gym for a swim and a sauna. Want to come with me?"

"Nah not this time. I didn't get in from the piano bar last night until after midnight, and I had to get up for the radio station at four this morning. I could really use some sleep."

"Well I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll be quiet so you can sleep," Rachel stood on her tip toes and kissed Finn good bye.

Finn was sleeping soundly when the phone rang. Who in the hell could that be? Everyone always called them on their cell phones. No one ever called the house phone unless it was a telemarketer or someone wanting their vote. He tired hard to ignore it, but who ever it was wouldn't stop.

"Hello," Finn said half annoyed and half asleep.

"Finn, this is Rebecca Marshall, Rachel's agent. I've been trying to call her cell phone, but I think it's turned off. Is she there?"

"No Becca, she's not here, she went to the gym. She's probably in the pool or the sauna right now. Do you want me to have her call you when she gets back?"

"Please Finn; I need to talk to her right away."

Finn didn't know what to think of the call from Rachel's agent. Rachel's Off-Broadway show had been on hiatus since the ice storm. The water pipes inside the old building had frozen and burst flooding the lower levels. Maybe they had gotten the theater repaired and Rachel's show was going to reopen. Maybe the producer had given up and cancelled the show completely.

He couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to get dressed and was on his way to the gym when Rachel came through the door.

"Babe, Becca Marshall called. She wants you to call her right back. It sounded important."

Rachel quickly pulled out her phone and called her agent.

"Hi Becca, it's me Rachel. Finn said that you called."

"Yes, Yes, I understand," Rachel replied.

"Do you know what's going to happen?"

"You've got to be kidding! That's like a one in a million opportunity! Becca, this is the best news that I've gotten in a long time! When do we start rehearsals? When do we re-open? I can't wait to tell Finn! Call me with the details! Thank you for calling!"

"What is it?" Finn asked. "Have they repaired the theater and your show is going to re-open?"

"No Baby, the old theater is going to be down for months! The producers have moved our show and you're never going to believe where? To the Eugene O'Neill Theater! Their current show was cancelled earlier than expected, and the space is perfect for our show!"

"Rach, you've always wanted to perform at the O'Neill!"

"Do you know how many shows have made it big there? We're going to reopen in two weeks! I start rehearsals tomorrow! Rachel danced with joy.

-/-

Until the next chapter, please leave a review. It would mean a lot to me! Thanks, Whistler Nights

Book for the musical _The Kid_ was written by Michael Zam, musical composed by Andy Monroe, lyrics by Jack Lechner.

The musical _Spring Awakening_ opened at the Eugene O'Neill Theater in 2006 staring Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff as part of the original cast.


	6. Chapter 6 New Beginnings - Chapter 6

**New Beginnings – Chapter 6**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All of the names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

It was Thursday morning, the day of Brittany's first appointment with Dr. Merryweather when Brittany knocked on Rachel and Finn's door.

"Hi Rachel," Brittany said softly. "My first appointment with Dr. Merryweather is this afternoon, and I was wondering if you would go with me? I've never been there, and Santana has a big meeting with the District Attorney this afternoon that she can't get out of."

"Yeah, I think I can get around my rehearsals this afternoon, but what about Kurt? Or even Blaine?"

"Blaine's in Brooklyn all day today. Kurt tried, but he's already taken off all the time his boss will give him right now. If my mom where here I'd ask her."

"Have you told your mom and dad that they're going to be grandparents?"

"No, my dad still doesn't think that my marriage to Santana is right or legal."

"The state of California says that it's legal, and you love Santana as much as I love Finn. Maybe with a grandchild on the way he'll change his mind."

"My dad is going to freak out when he finds out that Santana and I are being surrogates and Kurt and Blaine are being sperm donors."

"Rachel, I wouldn't ask, I know that you and Finn are trying to have a baby too, but I'm a little scared. What if something's wrong with the baby? You know it wasn't conceived the regular way."

"I'm sure that your baby is fine. I'll call my director and tell him that I need to rest my voice today. Perhaps they can rehearse around me."

"Back in high school, I never thought that we would end up being friends. I'm sorry for all of the mean things that people did to you."

"Brittany, you were never part of it, and I've gotten past all of that. I have Finn, and a career, and the six of us are friends now. This is your first trip to see Dr. Merryweather, and your first pregnancy. I don't want you to go alone either."

-/-

Finn came in around eleven AM to find Rachel still in her bathrobe.

"Don't you have to be at the theater today for rehearsals before your musical re-opens?" Finn asked.

"I called in sick. I only have one solo, and they can work around me today."

"Are you sick?" Finn asked.

"No, Brittany needs someone to go with her to her first obstetrical appointment and neither, Kurt, Blaine, or Santana can make it. She's scared, and she doesn't want to go alone."

"Are you sure this is the best thing for you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'll drop by the piano bar to see you when we're done."

-/-

At 3:30 that afternoon, Rachel and Brittany stepped out of the taxi at Dr. Merryweather's office. Brittany had downloaded her forms from the internet but was still nervous.

Inside Brittany handed all of her forms to the receptionist while Rachel looked around the office at all of the waiting mothers-to-be.

"I remember the first time that Finn and I came in here. They took me back right away and left Finn out here. One woman recognized him from the radio station ads on the sides of the city buses. He ended up signing autographs."

"I've seen those ads on the buses. That's a good picture of Finn, but he usually has dirt all over him."

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"The busses, they have salt and grime all over them this time of year. Finn's pictures have dirt all over them."

Dr. Merryweather's nurse came out and called Brittany's name. "Can my friend come with me?" Brittany asked.

"Well hello Mrs. Hudson, of course she can come too."

The nurse led both of them back to the exam room and read Brittany's information as they went.

"I see that you were referred to us by the fertility clinic. Congratulations on your pregnancy. First time IUI are rare. Let's get you undressed and your vitals and the doctor will be with you in a few minutes."

When Dr. Merryweather came in Brittany was dressed in a hospital gown and draped in a sheet. The nurse had brought in an ultra sound machine and set up the stirrips.

"Hello, Ms. Pierce-Lopez. I'm Doctor Margaret Merryweather; the fertility clinic referred you to me. I'm very please to meet you. I see that you were lucky on your first IUI attempt."

"Please call me Brittany, and this is my friend Rachel Hudson, I think you know her."

"Rachel! I didn't see you sitting there. Are you here for moral support?"

"Yes doctor. I didn't want Brittany to come to her first appointment alone, and my husband Finn and the father of this child are step-brothers."

"So you used a friend donor instead of an anonymous donor?" The doctor asked scanning the additional information that the clinic had sent over.

"Yes, my friend Kurt is helping Santana and I have a baby. And Santana is going to carry a baby for Blaine and Kurt. In a few years we're going to switch places."

"Have you thought about the ramifications down the road? I mean your children will have different biological parents from the parents that are raising them."

"Adopted kids and step-kids have different biological parents too. Our children will have four parents. That's four times the love. Our condos are side by side, and we're going to knock out an opening between them. With our work schedules, someone will always be at home for them."

"This baby also has an Aunt Rachel and an Uncle Finn. We all live beside each other in the same building." Rachel smiled brightly.

Rachel held Brittany's hand as the doctor completed the pelvic exam.

"Brittany, are you ready to take a look at your little one?" Dr. Merryweather asked. "Let's see just how far along he or she is. This gel is cold so be prepared."

It took a few seconds but soon the sound of a strong steady heartbeat filled the exam room.

We can't tell a lot about your baby yet but look right here on the screen. That is the heart. You can see that it's beating strong already. Considering that this baby was conceived by IUI we can pin point your due date rather closely. It looks like you're about four weeks along, and that would make your due date on or around October 31st. You're going to have a special little trick or treat this year."

"I hope it's all treats and no tricks." Brittany smiled at the doctor.

"All babies are treats." Dr. Merryweather rubbed the cold gel off of Brittany's stomach and handed a copy of the sonogram picture to her.

"It looks like a picture of a snow storm." Brittany laughed as she handed the fuzzy picture over to Rachel to have a look.

"May I have two pictures please? One for me and Santana and one for Kurt and Blaine."

"Sure just let me hit print again. Get dressed and I'll be back in a few minutes to talk."

Rachel was handing Brittany her clothes when Brittany stopped her. "Thank you for coming with me. I know that this wasn't the easiest thing for you to do."

"No, I was glad to come. I didn't want you to be alone. Finn and I'll be in here soon enough looking at our baby's sonogram. It's just a matter of time," Rachel tried to smile.

It was nearing 5:30 when Brittany and Rachel left the doctor's office. Brittany took a cab home, and Rachel took a cab to the piano bar to see her husband.

Santana was at home when Brittany came bouncing through the door. "Look, I have pictures!"

"I don't see anything," Santana squinted her eyes.

"Look at this one. The doctor outline him. He looks like a lima bean. Get it? Lima Bean, Lima, Ohio!"

"Him, do you mean to tell me that the baby in there is a boy?"

"Nah, it's too soon to tell. But guess what? We're having a Halloween baby! We can dress him up like the Great Pumpkin! Let's go tell Blaine and Kurt. I have an extra picture for them."

"I know that they're already home. I have been hearing them sing along with Puccini for the last half hour," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Surprise!" Brittany yelled when Kurt answered the door. Here's the first picture of the baby!"

"It looks like a marshmallow in a snowstorm." Kurt squinted as well.

"No, he's right there, see him. I circled him for you."

"Did the doctor say that the baby was a boy?"

"Nope, it's too soon to tell, but Rachel and I heard his heart beat. It was so strong that he has to be a boy."

"Rachel, you took Rachel with you for your sonogram? I thought Santana was going to go with you," Kurt asked worried.

"I couldn't go. I was summoned to a meeting with the DA."

"How did Rachel take it? She and Finn have been trying, and she's been upset that it hasn't happened." Kurt asked about his friend.

"She's happy for all of us. I wouldn't have asked her, but I didn't have anyone else."

"When's your next appointment? The four of us are in this together so I'll make plans now to get off," Blaine volunteered.

-/-

Finn was busy mixing drinks for the happy hour crowd when Rachel came in. "Hello Handsome," Rachel smiled as she leaned over the bar for a kiss.

"Hello Beautiful. How did Brittany's appointment go?"

"Fine, she's about four weeks along. Dr. Merryweather did a sonogram and we heard the baby's heart beat."

"And how are you?" Finn asked concerned about his wife.

"I'm good. It's going to be you and me in there looking at our baby's sonogram soon enough. Did Kurt tell Burt and Carole yet? Are they coming this weekend?"

"No, Brittany wanted to tell her mom and dad at the same time, but her mom says they can't make it until week after next. Kurt's going to tell our folks then."

"Did you know that Brittany's dad is against her being with Santana?"

"Kurt did mention it."

"Did Blaine's dad have a change of heart?"

"Yeah, but he's kind of in the middle. Not as great about it as Burt has been, but not as bad as Brittany's dad either."

"Maybe Burt and Carole will be here in time for my show's re-opening. Do you think they would like to go?"

"Considering that your musical is about two gay men trying to adopt a baby, it might be just the play to take Mom and Burt to," Finn laughed. "Would you like something to drink while you can still have one? Once you're pregnant you won't be able to have anything alcoholic."

"Make mine a virgin apple martini."

"Virgin?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, since we've been working at our little project like rabbits there maybe something going on in here already," Rachel smiled while rubbing circles on her tummy.

"Do you think so?" Finn asked.

"Probably not, but it's a nice little day dream of mine."

Rachel sat at the bar sipping her virgin martini while Finn went about serving the other customers. She was mesmerized at how he could twirl the bottles like drum sticks to the delight of the customers. Then she remembered how he practiced at home with ketchup bottles and the messes he had made.

"Have you had your dinner break yet?" Rachel asked Finn. "I'm starved."

"If you can wait another half an hour, Ben will take over for me. We can go down the street and get something to eat. Then you can take a cab home."

"I don't really want to go home without you. When do you get off tonight?" Rachel whined.

"Midnight. You'll probably be asleep when I get home."

"Finn, I don't know how you handle two jobs. When we have a baby, do you think you could quit your bar job?"

"Don't you think we'll need the extra money?"

"Probably, but I hardly see you as it is, and I want our little Hudson to know who their daddy is."

Finn and Rachel had a quick dinner together before he went back to work and she headed home.

"I'll wait up for you," Rachel smiled weakly.

"No don't, you need your rest with all of your rehearsals and the play starting back up."

When Finn came home a little after midnight Rachel was sound asleep curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket. The TV was still on.

Picking her up he easily carried her to their bed where she had the covers turned down. Tucking her in, he kissed her forehead before he headed for the shower.

When he returned Rachel had inched her way to his side of the bed and had his pillow in a death grip. Scooting in beside her, she wrapped her arm around his chest and tucked her head under his chin. "Love you," Rachel whispered in her sleep. "Love you more," Finn whispered back.

-/-

At their usual Sunday evening gathering at the supper club, most of the conversation seemed to be about the baby on the way. Finn held Rachel's hand under the table for reassurance.

"So Kurt, when are you going to knock that door in the wall between your two apartments?" Finn asked trying to change the subject.

"We have the permits, but it'll be spring before we can get a building crew."

"Burt will be here next week. Do you thing the four of us guys could do it? Burt certainly knows what to do."

"And have the four of you guys bring the building down on us?" Santana sneered.

"No Dad could do it, and the building inspectors have already approved the place to cut through. The girls can stay over at Finn and Rachel's apartment or they could take Carole shopping. Blaine, are you up for getting your hands dirty?" Kurt asked.

"I get my hands dirty every day. I'm a lawyer."

"That sounds like a great idea, and then we can all go and see Rachel's play again. This time at the O'Neill Theater" Brittany smiled.

"What about your parents?" Rachel asked.

"Mom is staying at a hotel near by. I don't know if my dad is coming or not. He says that he has business and may not make it."

"I'm sorry," Rachel squeezed Brittany's hand.  
"Parents or not, you have all of us."

Brittany blushed as she held her hand over her still flat stomach.

"Let's drink to the new mom and the new baby!" Rachel cheered. "Virgin apple martinis all around!"

"Virgin martinis, my ass!" Santana scoffed." Make mine a Scotch on the rocks for now."

-/-

Until chapter 7, thank you for the reviews! Whistler Nights


	7. Chapter 7 She Bounced! - Chapter 7

**She Bounced! – Chapter 7**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

-/-

Brittany was worried about telling her parents that she was pregnant. Her father, Dick Pierce had been very verbal against her marriage to Santana. He had refused to attend their wedding or accept that their marriage was legal or what he considered moral. Her mother Sally Pierce was different. She had wished that her daughter has discovered the man of dreams, gotten married in the traditional way, and settled down to have a houseful of blond babies.

But Brittany was her daughter; Sally Pierce hadn't disapproved the way Dick Pierce had. She tried to understand and loved her daughter unconditionally. She loved Santana too and welcomed her into the family.

Brittany didn't want her parents coming to New York and being blindsided with the news. She also knew that her father would explode when he found out the circumstances. That was when she decided to call her mom and give her a heads-up. She called when she knew that her dad would be at work.

Brittany's four-year old preschool class was at lunch with the assistants so she made her way back to their classroom and shut the door behind her. With sweaty palms she called the familiar number.

"Mom? This is Brittany, your daughter, how are you?"

"Oh Brittany, I know that you're my daughter. I'm fine. Is anything wrong? You usually don't call in the middle of a work day."

"I'm fine, how's Dad?"

"He's doing okay. His job is very busy right now, but it's busy every year during tax season."

"Mom, I called because I wanted you to know that you and Dad are going to be grandparents."

"Say that again?" Her mother asked dumbfounded.

"I'm expecting a baby. That's why I wanted you to come to New York. I was going to surprise you, but I was afraid Daddy would explode and ruin everything."

"But how Brittany? Did you and Santana break up and you found a boyfriend?"

"No Mom, Santana and I are very happy together. Do you remember Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson? We were in Glee Club together. We're good friends with them, and they live next door. They want kids too, but they're gay. We're kind of helping each other out. We went to this fertility clinic awhile back and made a baby with test tubes and stuff."

"Baby, you make it sound like some sort of a chemistry experiment. Did you really think this through?"

"Yes, Mom. We had to go through weeks and weeks of counseling. Santana and Blaine are both lawyers. They worked out the legal stuff."

"Brittany, I don't know what to say. I'm happy for you, I guess, but I have so many questions. When you give birth, who keeps the baby?"

"That's the beauty of it Mom. We all keep the baby. This baby has four parents."

"But who's the father?"

"Kurt's the sperm donor, but Kurt and Blaine are both going to be the dads. Blaine's going with me to my next baby doctor appointment. Rachel Berry had two dads growing up and she turned out just great. Her new musical is on Broadway now and we kind of wanted to take you to see it when you're here."

"Brittany, I still plan on making the trip to New York next week, but I don't know about your father. He's going to be all kinds of upset. I think it would be a good idea if he stays here in Lima, and I'll tell him when I get back. He's already making excuses that he can't be away from the office right now."

"I was hoping that Daddy had softened up by now."

"He has, a little, but having a baby with a sperm donor is going to be a hard pill for him to swallow. Baby, he loves you so much, and he always will. He hasn't turned his back on you; it's just that he wishes things had turned out differently. You marrying another woman isn't how he pictured things for his little girl when you were growing up."

"Mom, families come in all shapes and sizes. This baby is going to be loved no matter what. He or she is going to have two moms, two dads, eight grandparents, and bunches of aunts, and uncles, and cousins. Some kids don't have any."

"You're right baby. So I guess Carole and Burt Hummel are going to be grandparents too. Have you told them?"

"Not yet, we wanted to tell all of you at the same time.

Burt has been so understanding with Kurt. Maybe he and Dad could get to be friends and Burt could talk to him like he did with Mr. Anderson. Burt got him to see that Blaine was still his son and nothing was going to change that."

"Well, no matter what your Dad thinks, we have a grandbaby on the way! I think there was a Babies-R-Us coupon in the paper today, and I'm going shopping. Don't worry about your Dad, I can handle him. I love you Brittany and Santana too, please give her a hug for me."

"I love you too Mom. We'll all be at the airport to meet you!"

-/-

When the plane from Lima touched down in New York on Friday night, Jack Pierce wasn't on board. It was Carole, Burt, and Sally Pierce. Blaine and Santana had talked about inviting their parents for the weekend too, but decided to invite them the following weekend. It was going to be a big announcement for everyone and a few parents at a time seemed like a better idea.

Brittany ran to hug her mom and then whispered in her ear," Did you tell Daddy?"

"No, now yet," her mother whispered back. "I want to share this moment with you first."

Everyone was hugging and being introduced. "Mom, I think you know Carole Hummel. She's Finn Hudson's mom and Kurt's step-mom."

"Yes, I know Carole, she and I used to be grade-mothers together back when you were in grade school. I've known Burt for years. I worked in his last re-election campaign."

"I'm sorry that Dick couldn't make the trip, but I do understand tax season. I hired an accountant to do my books for me when Kurt left home," Burt laughed.

The Hummel's and Mrs. Pierce checked into their hotel and then came by the condos to see their kids.

"It's a shame that you're going to miss Rachel and Finn tonight, but Finn is at the piano bar tonight, and Rachel should be in the second act of her show by now.

"Finn will be off tomorrow, but Rachel has a matinee and an evening show. She said that she would get tickets for anyone who would like to go," Kurt smiled while taking everyone's coat.

"Oh yes, I'd love to go. Rachel has been so excited since her show was moved to the O'Neill Theater. I've never been there. Have you Sally?" Carole asked Brittany's mother.

"No, but I can't wait. I've never been to a real Broadway show. Kurt what is the show about?" Sally asked.

"The play is called _The Kid_ and it's based on a true story. It's about a gay couple, Dan and Terry, who want to adopt a child, but are confronted with prejudice in the adoption system. That is where Rachel comes in. She plays Melissa a homeless pregnant teenager who can't decide if she should keep her baby or give it to a gay couple in an open adoption," Kurt explains.

"Sounds pretty serious to me," Burt frowned.

"It is, but there's a lot of humor that has been worked into the story and the songs."

"Is playing a pregnant woman hard on Rachel? I know that she and Finn have been trying without any success," Carole asked concerned.

"Rachel's doing great. You'll get to see her tomorrow in all her pregnancy padding. But anyway, that's not why we invited you to New York. The four of us have some something that we'd like to share with you," Kurt inhaled deeply."

"What is it son?" Burt asked.

"Well like Dan and Terry in Rachel's play, Blaine and I are a gay couple that would like to have children. Brittany and Santana are a lesbian couple that would also like to have children. Rather than go through the anonymous surrogate and sperm donor process with strangers, we decided to help each other out."

"What are you saying?" Carole asked confused.

"The four of us have decided to raise a family together. We went to a fertility clinic for help. Brittany and I went first and now she's expecting our first child. You're going to be grandparents! We're going to tell Santana's and Blaine's parents next weekend so please don't tell them."

"Is this like a commune?" Burt was shocked.

"Oh hush Burt! We're going to be grandparents and that's all that matters!" Carole squealed with delight as she hugged Kurt, then Brittany, then Santana, then Blaine.

"No Dad, our children will just have two moms and two dads. We're going to knock out a doorway between our two condos and have one big condo. That's were I hope you can help us dad. Finn will be off tomorrow, and we were sort of hoping that you could help us put the door in. We have the permits and the plans, but we can't get a building crew until spring."

"Wait, I haven't gotten over the idea of being a granddad yet. What do you think?" Burt said to Sally.

"I must confess that Brittany called me earlier and told me."

"Is that why Jack didn't come?" Burt asked.

"No, he doesn't know yet. I'll tell him when I get back. He is covered up with work until April 15th."

"Yeah, Daddy isn't going to be happy, but I hope he'll come around when the baby is born," Brittany said quietly.

"Me too," Burt hugged Brittany, "Me too."

On Saturday morning, Rachel was dragging Finn out their condominium early. Kurt was already dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt when he opened his door.

"Did you tell them?" Rachel was so excited!

"Yes we told them and Finn was right, Carole is beyond excited. Come on in, I've made coffee."

"Is Burt going to help us cut that door?" Finn yawned.

"Yeah he's already been here. Blaine has a lawyer friend with a truck so they've gone to rent some tools and buy lumber. Carole and Brittany's mom Sally should be here any minute."

"Oh my gosh Finn, our place is a mess! I've got to get it straighten up before they get here." Rachel was out the door in a flash.

"I'm kind of glad that she left Little Brother. I need to talk to you before everyone gets back." Finn was getting fidgety.

"What do you want to know, Big Brother?" Kurt asked curiously.

"If Rachel doesn't get pregnant this month I promised her that I'd get checked out. Since you went through all that at the fertility clinic, can you tell me what I'm in for? Are they going to x-ray my junk or something?"

"No, they're just going to check your equipment for abnormalities."

"Wait, abnormalities!" Finn gasped. "What kind of abnormalities?"

"And you'll have to give them a sperm sample in a cup." Kurt laughed to himself.

"How am I supposed to do that in a doctor's office?"

"Don't worry they have lots of magazines to help you out." Kurt was having a good time at Finn's expense.

"We're back!" Blaine yelled as he came through the door.

"And not a minute too soon," Finn muttered out loud.

"Finn it's good to see you Son, How have you been?" Burt asked as he gave Finn a hug.

"I'm fine Burt; it's good to see you! Did you find everything that you needed at the lumber yard?" Finn was glad that Blaine and Burt had interrupted their conversation. It was more information than he wanted to know.

Carole and Sally joined Rachel in her kitchen for coffee. Santana and Brittany were already there with muffins and juice.

Across the hall the sawing was making a dusty mess in both of the adjoining condos. The noise was so bad that Santana and Brittany decided to take Carole and Sally shopping. Rachel went with them until she had to leave for the theater before lunch.

"I'll make sure that the tickets are waiting for you at the box office. Look for me; I'll be the one wearing all the padding!" Rachel teased as she hailed a cab for the O'Neill Theater.

Carole, Sally, Brittany and Santana had a nice lunch together and then did a little window shopping.

"When will you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Sally asked her daughter as they looked in the window of a baby boutique.

"Dr. Merryweather said that we would do another ultra- sound sometime between 18 and 20 weeks."

"Are you using the same OBGYN as Rachel?" Carole asked Brittany.

"Yes, and Dr. Merryweather is very nice. I like her a lot. I just wish Rachel and Santana would hurry up and get pregnant too so we can do this together. That would make our kids about the same age too."

"Santana, I knew that you were going to try this too, but I didn't realize that it was going to be so soon."

"Yes Mrs. Pierce, I just finished a big trial, and now would be a good time to try. Blaine's going to be the donor. We really should head over to the theater if we're going to get there on time for Rachel's show," Santana quickly changed subject.

Outside the theater Carole called Burt to see how the condo renovations were going.

"Hi Carole!" Burt answered his cell phone. "We have the door cut through and all of the supports are in place. Finn is cutting the door facings right now. How long are you girls going to be gone?"

"Probably all afternoon. Why?"

"Because we've got plaster dust and saw dust everywhere. It's going to take awhile to get all of this vacuumed up."

"Are you going to finish today?" Carole asked.

"With the door yes, but we'll have to finish the floor tomorrow. Are you girls on your way to Rachel's play?" Burt wanted to know.

"Santana is getting our tickets at the box office window now. I gotta go Honey. I'll call you later."

Carole closed her phone and proceeded inside the theater with Sally, Brittany and Santana.

"These are much better seats than the ones we had the first time. Mine was sticky," Brittany whispered.

"That's because we're in a much better theater than last time," Santana whispered back before the house lights went down and the orchestra began to play.

When Rachel first appeared on stage, Brittany pointed her out to her mother. It wasn't hard to miss her. Rachel was portraying a homeless pregnant teenager. Rachel was so short and the padding was so over done that Rachel looked like she was as wide as she was tall.

The music was good until it came time for Rachel's solo. She was so much better than everyone else that it was astonishing. As she finished the last lines of _Spare Changin'_ everyone in the house held their breath as her voice filled every corner of the theater. The song ended in a hush.

Rachel moved to exit the stage but seemed to wobble for a second. Catching her balance she turned right when she should have turned left. She was momentarily blinded by the foot lights and then it happened. No one knew if she fell or if she fainted, but she fell head first off of the stage into the orchestra pit.

The theater was silent for a second, not comprehending what had just happened until a cast member jumped off of the stage to help her.

Carole quickly got up and was pushing her way through the crowd to get to Rachel too. "That's my daughter-in-law, please let me by! I have to get to her!"

The director had quickly called 911 and members of the orchestra were gathered around her. Rachel was unconscious with a cut to her left forehead. The wound was bleeding slightly, and was already beginning to swell. The conductor was holding his white pocket square to the cut.

"Rachel, its Carole! Can you hear me?" Carole pleaded with her.

Two paramedics rushed in and pushed their way through the crowd. "Mam, are you related to this young lady?" One of the medics asked Carole as he slipped a collar around Rachel's neck.

"I'm her mother-in-law."

"It looks like she may have sustained a head injury. We will be taking her to St. Luke's Hospital as soon as we check her vitals and determine that she's stable enough to move. Do you know where that hospital is?"

"I do" Santana answered. Carole was numb so Santana made the call.

When Finn answered the phone she could hear the sound of power tools in the background.

"Hello," Finn yelled into his phone. He held a finger in his other ear so he could hear over the noise.

"Finn it's Santana. We're at the theater, but there has been an accident. Rachel fell off of the stage and hit her head. The ambulance just left with her on the way to St. Luke's Hospital. We'll meet you at the ER there."

Finn snapped his phone shut and told everyone to come with him. Rachel had been hurt and was on her way to the hospital.

When the four men entered the ER, they were still covered with plaster and saw dust.

"What happened? Where's Rachel?" Finn shouted as he ran up to the women.

"They have her in the back. The staff told us to wait here. They'll come and get us when they know something."

"Did she fall? Did she faint?" Finn demanded to know.

"Son, we don't know. She finished her solo and the she seemed to stumble a bit. She caught her balance but instead of leaving the stage, she tuned toward the edge and fell into the orchestra pit. I think the floor lights might have blinded her. She was unconscious when they took her from the theater," Carole stammered between sobs.

"I'm going back there!" Finn was heading for the door to the ER, but it was locked.

"Sir, I can't let you go back there yet," the receptionist said as she approached him. "Someone will come and get you when they're ready. You'll have to have a seat until then."

"But that's my wife. When they brought her in she was unconscious. I have to see her NOW!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it's hospital policy. I'll let them know in the back that you're here."

Finn couldn't sit down, but paced up and down the waiting room like a caged animal.

"Son, why don't you go to the bathroom and see if you can get some of that dust off of you while you're waiting," Carole suggested.

"I'm fine, I just have to know that she's alright."

At last a doctor came out and asked for the family of Rachel Berry.

"It's Rachel Hudson, Rachel Berry is her stage name," Finn corrected the doctor.

"We thought that she was an actress when they brought her in from the O'Neill Theater. Our staff was afraid that she was pregnant when she came in with all of that padding on so we started the appropriate tests. I'm happy to say that all of that padding protected her. She's awake now and except for a slight concussion and dehydration, your wife and baby are doing well."

"Wait, did you say baby? My wife isn't pregnant. She's just playing the part of a pregnant woman in the play she's in," Finn corrected the doctor again.

"Well our tests and a further examination of your wife indicate otherwise. She isn't very far along, but she's definitely pregnant. Because of all of that padding, I guess she bounced when she hit the floor. Anyway she's asking to see you. She's in exam room 5."

Finn rushed past the ER doctor and down the hallway looking for his wife. When he opened the door Rachel was on an exam table with a large black eye and a stitched forehead. An IV was attached to her arm.

"Hi Daddy, I guess they told you?" Rachel said sleepily.

"Oh Rachel, I can't believe it! We're going to have a baby! Are you okay? Santana said you fell off of the stage. Did you faint?"

"I think I fainted. I didn't eat lunch, and the doctor said that I was dehydrated and my blood sugar was low. My head hurts, but they can't give me too much for it because of you know, our Little Hudson."

"Our Little Hudson," Finn repeated as he let his gaze move to Rachel's abdomen. "Did the fall hurt him?"

"Didn't the doctor tell you? I bounced! You said I looked like a ball in my costume."

Finn was sitting beside his wife holding her hand to his cheek when the doctor came back in.

"Well congratulations, Mom and Dad. I guess you told your husband your big news.

"Is my wife and our baby okay?" Finn asked.

"Your wife has a slight concussion and is dehydrated. We would like to keep her here for a few days for observation and rest."

Rachel spent three days in the hospital recovering. Finn called the bar and told them to hire a replacement. He didn't know when he was coming back. Finn's job at the New York radio station was a different story. Finn was on the radio bright and early Monday morning telling his drive-time listeners about Little Hudson and how his baby was destined to be a basketball star. His wife and baby could bounce!

Until the next chapter, Thank you, Whistler Nights - Chapter 8 "All's Fair in Love and War" is now up.

Book for the musical _The Kid_ was written by Michael Zam

Music by Andy Monroe. Lyrics by Jack Lechner

The song _Spare Changin'_ is a song from the musical _The Kid.  
_


	8. Chapter 8 All's Fair in Love and War

**All's Fair In Love and War – Chapter 8**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

Rachel spent three days in the hospital following her fall off the stage. A neurologist came in and checked her concussion. The MRI agreed with his initial diagnosis. It was a mild concussion and should heal with time. Her headaches and dizziness should subside with bed rest. Dr. Merryweather also came in to check on Rachel and the baby. Finn was there when she came in.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad! Rachel, the hospital called and told me that you fell off the stage at the O'Neill. They thought you were pregnant when you can in and found out that you actually are. Are you and Finn excited to be parents?"

"Yes doctor, Finn and I were both surprised. We had no idea that I was pregnant."

"I heard about all of the padding that you had on. It's a good thing because a fall like that could have caused a miscarriage. I want to take you up to the maternity floor and do an ultra-sound while you're here in the hospital and check everything out. Then I want to see you at my office in two weeks, sooner if you have any bleeding or cramping."

"The neurologist wants her to stay in bed for now. She staying home and I'm going to take care of her hand and foot," Finn agreed. "I'm at the radio station from 5 to 9 AM Monday through Friday so she can sleep in until I get home from work around ten."

"I agree. Bed rest will be good for both Rachel and the baby."

"Yes, my director and producers have been by to visit me. My understudy is filling in for me until I can return. They want me to stay out until I get the okay from you and the neurologist."

"You do have quite a shiner." Dr. Merryweather commented while looking at Rachel's eye and forehead. "Whoever stitched you up did a good job. You shouldn't have much of a scar when it heals. The CNA's should be here in a few minutes to take you up to the maternity floor for your first ultra-sound. Finn you're welcome to come if you want to see your little creation for the first time."

-/-

Finn tagged along as the CNA's pushed Rachel's bed out of her room, down the hall, and into the elevator.

Upstairs the elevator door opened to the maternity floor, and it was unlike the other floors of the hospital. The walls were pastel, the lights were dimmer, and a lullaby was playing. As they pushed Rachel by the big glass window in front of the nursery, Rachel asked them to stop so she could have a look at the newborn babies.

"I thought that there would be more babies in there."

"Oh, there're a lot more babies here. They're in their mother's rooms. Most of the well babies stay with their mother full time now. Every time a baby is born a lullaby plays over the PA system, there must be a new one in the delivery room now."

Rachel was excited as she was wheeled into a room with electronic equipment all around her. She was holding tight to Finn's hand as they waited for Dr Merryweather to come in.

"Can you believe it Babe? A week ago we were doubting if we ever would be here, and now here we're waiting to see our baby's first picture."

"And not a minute too soon, after Kurt told me about the fertility clinic I was getting nervous," Finn fidgeted.

"I hope you weren't getting second thoughts?" Rachel asked.

"No, I just asked Kurt what to expect. I hope that we can be good parents, I mean I never had a dad, and you never had a mom."

"No we didn't, but you have the best mom on earth, and I have the best dads. Together I think we'll do okay," Rachel smiled. Finn bent over to kiss her when the doctor knocked on the door.

Dr. Merryweather came in and examined Rachel while the ultra-sound machine warmed up.

"You can look now," the doctor teased Finn as she spread the cold gel over Rachel's very flat stomach.

"We won't be able to see very much today, I just want to see if we can pick up a heart beat, and there it is." Rachel and Finn were hushed as an amplified thump-thump; thump-thump filled the room.

"Why isn't it as strong as the heart beat we heard when Brittany had her ultra-sound," Rachel asked concerned.

"Brittany's further along than you are. I'm guessing that this baby should be due around Thanksgiving."

"Can you tell if the baby has my giant genes?" Finn asked worried.

"No it's too early to tell anything like that, but for now your baby is doing fine. I don't think the fall caused any problems. You do need to be careful until the dizziness goes away. I don't want you to fall again. Have someone call my office and set up an appointment for two weeks from today."

-/-

When Rachel was released from the hospital everyone was there to help. Finn wanted to carry her from the taxi up to their condo, but Rachel would only let him hold her hand.

Inside their condo was spotless and their freezer was packed with frozen meals that Carole had prepared. Brittany had even brought over a bucket that she had decorated, and it was sitting by the bed.

"It's a barf bucket," Brittany beamed proudly. "Now when you have to hurl you won't have to get out of bed. You'll just have to get Finn to empty it for you."

"Thanks Brittany, that was very thoughtful of you," Finn wrinkled his nose.

"I brought over my entire Barbara Streisand collection and every musical on DVD that I could find, and Blaine is switching to night court so someone will always be here," Kurt hugged her carefully.

"Blaine, you didn't have to do that. I'll be fine until Finn gets home from the radio station."

"No, we're not taking any chances. I'll just switch to night court now and when the babies are born, I'll already have a schedule."

"Are you and Blaine going to try the IUI soon?" Rachel asked Santana.

"We might as well. You and Brittany are both knocked up so I may as well join the party. We'll have three little screaming demons to keep the neighbors awake."

"If they didn't complain about all the hammering and sawing, they aren't going to complain about babies," Burt smiled proudly. "I already know that my grandchildren are going to be angels just like Kurt was."

"Did you finish the door between the two condos?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but we decided to leave it as an open doorway with no door. The kids can run back and forth and Blaine and I'll have our space and Santana and Brittany will have theirs."

-/-

Carole, Burt, and Sally went back to Ohio in time for Blaine and Santana's parents to arrive in New York. While Santana and Blaine hadn't even tried IUI yet, the reception that they received from Santana's father was worse than they expected.

He accused them of tampering with life and what God had intended. Joe Lopez then began a rant on how such a conception was illegitimate and immoral. When the argument turned from English to Spanish, Brittany got up and went over to Rachel and Finn's apartment.

Rachel was propped up in bed watching the Real Housewives of somewhere so Brittany plopped down on the bed beside her and watched the TV with her.

"They're fighting over there, and I didn't want the baby to learn how to curse in Spanish," Brittany said absentmindedly while staring at the screen with Rachel.

"It's okay; we can stay over here until all the parents leave. At least the cursing on TV is bleeped out."

"I just wish everyone was as understanding as Burt," Brittany signed heavily. "Between my dad and Santana's dad, this kid may not have any grandparents at all."

"Where does Blaine's father stand? I know that he didn't like it when Blaine came out as gay," Rachel asked concerned.

"When I left he hadn't gotten a word in edgewise," Brittany sighed again.

"Our babies need peace and quiet. If you want to stay over here with me and Finn until after they leave, that'll be okay too," Rachel squeezed Brittany's hand.

When Brittany came back from Finn and Rachel's condo, the parents had left. Everyone was quiet and Kurt was as nervous as a neurotic cat.

"Where are all the parents?" Brittany asked a shaken Santana.

"Mine went back to the hotel."

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying?"

"My papa is furious. He's threatening to have me ex-communicated."

"What does that mean?"

"Basically it means that I would be excluded from rites of the church."

"Santana, I can't let you do this," Blaine interrupted.

"I haven't been to church since I was in high school. I love Brittany, and I want children. I believe that God is a God of love and life and that's what I want. Love and life. If my papa turns his back on me, than it'll be his choice. He'll miss knowing me and my children."

"Your mother was able to change your grandmother's mind. Maybe she can do the same with you dad," Brittany reminded her.

"I hope so Britt. I really hope so."

-/-

Finn left for his radio broadcast every morning at 4:00 and then hurried home after it ended at 9:00 to fix Rachel's breakfast. Dr. Merryweather had told her that she would have to give up her vegan diet until after the baby was born. The baby needed protein, and Finn was glad to have some meat back on the menu.

Rachel's headaches and dizziness finally passed and at her six week check up Dr. Merryweather gave her the okay to return to work if the neurologist also agreed.

Finn was anxious her first day back at rehearsals and went with her. He sat in the empty audience and listened as she performed her solo. The director had changed the blocking and now one of the two male leads was always close enough to catch her if she felt faint again. At six weeks pregnant, Rachel's stomach was still flat and she required the layers of padding which eased Finn's mind a little. He still worried about his tiny wife and the possibility of a baby too big for her to carry to term.

-/-

Santana decided to go ahead with the first try at IUI after she had gotten over the reaction from her papa. Santana contacted the fertility clinic, and they started monitoring her for ovulation.

Santana was nervous the night before the IUI procedure was scheduled. She had talked to her mother earlier in the week. Her father still wasn't talking to her.

"Is he still opposed to the idea of the four of us having a family?" Santana asked her mother Maribel.

"Yes my daughter. I'm afraid that your father is still unmoved. He won't even discuss it."

"Mama, I'm sorry to put you in the middle of this, but Brittany is the love of my life, and we want to have a family. Would Papa be happier if we used an anonymous sperm donor?"

"No, he sees it as you having a child by a man who isn't your husband."

"I don't understand. He didn't make this big a stink when Brittany and I were married. Why is he threatening this now?"

"Your papa feels that your marriage isn't really a marriage. He thinks you are fooling yourself, or pretending, or this a phase. He prays that you'll realize that one day and find the man of your dreams."

"Brittany is the woman of my dreams! Nothing is going to change that."

"Santana, I'm sorry to tell you this. He feels that your life with Brittany is a mistake, but a mistake that can be turned around and forgiven. To him, having a child in this manner would only double the mistake."

"Do you agree with him?"

"No, I do not agree with him." Maribel Lopez admitted. "I saw how much my mother's prejudice hurt our entire family, and how much you and Brittany truly love each other. I have decided that there different kinds of love. And love is love. You will always be my daughter, and your child will always be my grandchild. Blaine is a good man, and any child of yours will be as fierce as you are."

Santana hadn't slept all night and it showed. When she and Blaine arrived at the fertility clinic for their appointment she had dark circles under her eyes.

-/-

Until the next chapter, thank you for all of the reviews! Whistler Nights - Chapter 9 "Karma" is up now.


	9. Chapter 9 Karma - Chapter 9

**Karma – Chapter 9**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

Spring had been cold and windy in New York City, but winter had finally given way to spring and summer was fast approaching. Rachel had made it through her first trimester and her morning sickness was subsiding. She had a small baby bump and was glowing. Every night Finn went to sleep with his big hand wrapped protectively around Rachel's belly.

Rachel had waited until now to start any kind of preparation for the baby in case something went wrong from her fall or the concussion. At her twelve week check up the baby was doing fine so she and Finn dared to walk through a baby boutique on their way home.

During her second trimester Rachel had developed a craving, but it wasn't for food. It was for Finn. She couldn't get enough of him. Finn didn't understand it; she hadn't been this horny when they were trying to conceive. Finn wasn't complaining about her eagerness. Dr. Merryweather told them that some gentle sex wouldn't hurt the baby, and would help Rachel relax. It was just that he felt like he was making love to his wife with another person in the room.

"Rachel, when we have sex, I feel like the baby has a front row seat, or I'm invading their space. I'm afraid that I might be poking them in the head or something," Finn tried to explain."

Rachel had to laugh. "I don't think the baby is watching or wondering if you're an alien space invader."

Brittany had passed the four month mark and was anxious for the sonogram that would tell them if she was carrying a boy or a girl. Her morning sickness had been rough at first, but had now passed and she craved mountains of macaroni and cheese and salty pretzels. Santana was relieved that she didn't have to go in search of some bizarre ice cream flavor or fish on a stick in the middle of the night.

By this time Blaine and Santana had tried the IUI procedure twice and both attempts had failed to produce a pregnancy. Santana had told her mother, but her mother hadn't told her father. Joe Lopez had calmed down a bit, and Maribel Lopez didn't want to tell him the news until after a pregnancy was confirmed.

Blaine and Santana were concerned about the cost of the failed attempts. Blaine worked for the public defender's office and Santana worked for the DA's office. While each of them was an attorney, neither of them was ranking in the cash that they could make in private practice. Kurt was pitching in as much as he could, and Brittany's two jobs didn't pay that much.

Perplexed, the fertility clinic brought each of them in for more tests. Santana had had a STD in high school, but it had been treated and had left no scarring. She was checked for endometriosis and that wasn't a problem either.

Blaine's sperm was checked again for viability, motility, and number. Again, no problems there.

It was after the failed third attempt at IUI that the doctors discovered that Santana was allergic to Blaine's sperm.

"I don't understand. How can this be? I had sex with nearly every boy in my senior class. I wasn't allergic to any of them. Does Blaine have some alien sperm or something?"

"It isn't a common problem, but it does occur. We don't fully understand how this happens," the doctor tried to reassure her. "Sometimes it's simply a matter of your ph balance isn't compatible with his."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Blaine asked the fertility specialist.

"We could try with an anonymous donor or we could try invetrofertilization commonly known IVF. If Santana is allergic to all sperm, an anonymous donor wouldn't help either."

"Explain IVF," Santana asked.

"We would surgically remove several of your eggs and fertilize them with Blaine's sperm outside of your body in the lab. When the embryos developed we would place them inside your uterus and wait to see how many of them take hold and develop. The greater the number of embryos, the greater the likelihood of a sustained pregnancy. The problem is that if we were to place six embryos in your uterus they could all take hold, and you would be pregnant with six babies. You would either have to carry all of them to term or have a selective abortion removing some of them."

"Wait, I'm not going having a litter, and I'm not going to have a selective abortion. That sounds too much like Sophie's Choice. Couldn't you just take out one or two of my eggs, fertilize them and put them back in?"

"We could, but the more embryos we use, the greater your chances for success. This procedure is also much more expensive than the IUI."

"You could try IUI with Kurt's sperm," Blaine offered trying not to look disappointed.

"No, that wouldn't make this child part of you, and who knows I might be allergic to Kurt's sperm too. I'll think about trying the IVF, but only with one to two eggs. I can't flush the extra embryos down the drain like that."

Later that night, Blaine and Kurt were in their bed and Blaine was trying to explain Santana's allergy to Kurt.

Kurt had to put his head under his pillow to keep from laughing. "Didn't I tell you this? Didn't I say that her insides were probably as fiery as she is on the outside? I can just see it now. Her egg sitting there like some fire breathing warrior queen and here come the swimmers. The first wave of swimmers is wiped out by the flames and the second wave runs for cover."

"It's not funny," Blaine pouted. "You make it sound like a Dungeons and Dragons game or something. My swimmers aren't whimpy. Our ph just isn't compatible."

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I do know that Santana did almost every guy on the football team. Maybe she's developed some sort of immunity or something."

"You were on the football team."

"Yeah, but Santana isn't my type, you are," Kurt smiled as he pulled Blaine a little closer.

Santana and Brittany were also in their bed snuggled up together as Santana rubbed small circles over Brittany's baby bump.

"I don't understand it Britt. I've never been allergic to anything before except for Lord Tubbington. I've never heard of someone being allergic to sperm."

"Yeah, I never noticed you doing a lot of sneezing when you and Puck were together."

Santana had to smile a little. Brittany and her interpretation of the world always cheered her up.

"It's not that kind of allergy. Maybe it's payback for all the mean things that I've done. Like karma, my sins are coming back to haunt me. Maybe we are playing God, making babies in Petri dishes. Maybe my Papa is right and this isn't meant to be."

"No you papa isn't right. If he were I wouldn't be almost five months pregnant now. Like you said, your ph is just out of orbit with Blaine's ph. What is ph anyway? I thought it was short for power hug."

-/-

At twenty weeks, Brittany went in for the ultra-sound that would tell them if her baby was a boy or a girl. Santana took a leave day and went with her. Rachel didn't have to be at the theater until four so she went too.

Brittany was on the table anxiously waiting for Dr. Merryweather. The ultra-sound machine was warming up and Rachel and Santana held both of her hands.

"Good morning Brittany," Dr. Merryweather was cheerful as she came through the door. "Are you ready to see if this baby is a boy or a girl?"

"I'm hoping for a girl. I want to name her Rainbow Sunshine."

The other three women stared at Brittany in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding, that sounds like a name for an exotic dancer," Santana frowned.

"I'm kidding. If it's a girl, I want to name her Elizabeth after Kurt's mom."

"That sounds nice, that's a good name for a baby and it would make both Kurt and Burt happy." Rachel squeezed her hand as they all looked at the screen.

"Well it looks like you got your wish, this baby is a girl. Rachel you should be in here next month. Do you have a preference?"

"As long as the baby is healthy, that's all that I care about. Finn is still worried that it's going to be a giant baby."

"As I told you at your last visit, unless your little one takes a growth spurt, the size looks normal."

Santana was happy for her friends, but still felt sad at the same time. Her two friends and the doctor were chatting about baby names and nursery colors, and she had been through three failed IUI attempts.

That was when Santana decided to take a chance with the IVF if Blaine was still willing, and they could raise the extra money that they would need for the procedure.

-/-

Thank you, Whistler Nights, Chapter 10 "Deja Vu" is now up.


	10. Chapter 10 Deja-Vu - Chapter 10

**Déjà Vu – Chapter 10**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

**A/N New Characters**:

Maribel Lopez – Santana's mother

Joseph (Joe) Lopez Jr. – Santana's father

Joseph Lopez Sr. – Joe Lopez's father, Santana's fraternal grandfather

Isabella Lopez – Joe's Lopez's mother, Santana's fraternal grandmother

-/-

It was Sunday evening and the six friends were finishing dinner at the supper club. The conversation had mainly been about the little girl that Brittany was expecting. Kurt still became misty eyed at the thought of naming the baby after his mother.

Finn was grinning from ear to ear and had his arm wrapped around Rachel so that his hand rested on the side of her baby bump. Santana was quieter than usual and Rachel asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy for both of these babies."

"It's going to happen for you. I know it. Didn't the clinic say that it usually took more than three tries?"

"I've decided to skip another IUI try and go for the invetrofertilization instead. I'm just a little nervous at the thought of it."

"That's a lot more complicated procedure. When are you going to try?" Rachel asked.

"We'll start the process when we get enough money together. When has Dr. Merryweather scheduled your twenty week ultra-sound?" Santana asked Rachel trying to change the subject.

"It the last Monday of the month and Carole's taking the train from Washington to be here."

-/-

On Friday Brittany came home from her preschool job and noticed that Santana's red two-seater convertible wasn't in its assigned parking space in the parking garage. In its place sat a gold mini van.

Upstairs she found Santana putting together a salad for dinner.

"Santana, your convertible is gone and someone left a soccer mom car in its place! Have you called the police?"

"No I traded it. The payments were killing me, and we need the money right now. We can't get both of us and a baby seat in the convertible, and we don't know how much longer your car is going to last."

"Did you tell Blaine and Kurt that you traded your car?"

"Yes, Blaine's trying to sell his Beamer too, and he and Kurt are going to share Kurt's SUV."

"What can I do to help?" Brittany asked earnestly.

"Just take care of yourself and Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry that my two jobs don't pay that much. I'll have to give up the waltz class for future bride grooms soon. None of them want to dance with a me. I think they're afraid of me."

"It's alright, when the IVF works we'll have our share of babies, and the four of us will be running our legs off chasing after them. We'll have our own day care right here."

-/-

Two Weeks Later-

Finn met his mom at the train station on Friday evening for her long weekend in New York. Rachel had already left for the theater, and had left tickets for both Finn and Carole at the box office.

After a quick mother/son dinner, Finn escorted his mom to the O'Neill Theater to see Rachel's show.

"Rachel still gives me chills when she sings, and the baby glow certainly shows," Carole whispered to her son when Rachel had finished her solo.

"You noticed that too?" Finn smiled down at his mom.

When the last curtain call had ended Rachel hurried back to her dressing room to find Carole and Finn waiting for her.

"Carole, I'm so glad that you were able to see the entire play this time. It's a lot better when I don't fall off the stage like I did the last time that you were here."

"I'm just glad that I was here the night you fell. That was also the night that we all found out that you were expecting," Carole smiled at Rachel.

"And on Monday we should all find out if this little bundle is a boy or a girl. Did Kurt tell you that Brittany is expecting a girl?" Rachel asked her mother-in-law.

"Yes, Kurt called his dad the minute he found out. I can't believe that Burt and I are going to have two grandbabies less than a month apart. How is Brittany doing?" Carole asked.

"Brittany was born to have babies. After the first couple of weeks of morning sickness, she been handling being pregnant like a champ."

"And how are you doing? Has my grandchild started kicking yet?"

"I'm doing fine now. I've been feeling some flutters, especially when I'm on stage. I think she's going to be a dancer!"

"So do you think it's a girl?"

"I don't know, we've just been talking about Brittany's little girl. It would be nice to have two little girls to have tea parties with, but we'll find out on Monday."

On Monday at 2:00 Carole was waiting with Finn and Rachel for Dr. Merryweather in the exam room.

After the introductions, Dr. Merryweather applied the cold gel to Rachel still small baby bump and started searching for the heart beat.

Within seconds the amplified thump-thump, thump-thump filled the hushed room and Carole couldn't control the happy tears.

Dr. Merryweather studied the screen and then she turned to Finn. "I hope you bought toe shoes instead of a catcher's mitt, because your baby is a girl. And before you ask me again, No the baby isn't too big for her age, and I don't detect any mutations – cool or otherwise." Finn blushed as he looked as his knowing mom.

"Did you really ask the doctor that?" Carole whispered to her son.

"I knew this baby was a girl! She dances when I'm on stage!" Rachel laughed with joy.

The doctor wiped the gel from Rachel's belly and then printed off three pictures. One picture was for the parents and two for the grandparents.

Carole was helping Rachel get dressed when Rachel turned to her and asked, "I'm so happy, but let's not talk about it so much when we're around Santana. She has been through three IUIs and has an IVF coming up. She's happy for us, but I can tell that all of this is like rubbing salt into a wound."

"I never pictured Santana as the desperate to get pregnant type," Carole added.

"I didn't either, but she's changed a lot since she and Brittany have been married. She still has that hard edge in the court room, but she's a different person at home.

I never thought that I'd feel sorry for her, but I do. She wants a baby, but her father is giving her a really hard time about it. He's threatening to have her ex-communicated from the church."

"That's serious," Carole shook her head. "Wanting a baby, not conceiving, and her father having her shunned from her church. That's a lot of weight on your shoulders."

"Yeah, Santana appears hard as nails on the outside, but all of this is wearing her down. Do you or Burt know her parents, Joe and Maribel Lopez?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I know Maribel from the PTA, and Joe has been one of Burt's customers at the tire shop for years."

-/-

Santana was at work when she received the call from her mother. Her father's father, Joseph Lopez Sr. had died suddenly in Columbus, Ohio of a heart attack. The funeral would be in two days.

Santana flew to Columbus and took a cab to the hotel where he parents were staying. When she found her parent's room, her mother was there alone.

"Where is Papa?" Santana asked her mother Maribel.

"He's at the funeral home with his father. Joe left this morning and has not come back. I am getting worried about him," Maribel answered her daughter.

"I'll go find him. Which funeral home is he at?"

Santana picked up her purse and the card that the funeral director had given her mother and was gone.

At the funeral home Santana asked the receptionist where she could fine Joseph Lopez.

"The elder Joseph Lopez is in chapel four. I think the younger Joe Lopez is still in there with him."

The elder Joseph Lopez was lying in his coffin in the dimly lit chapel. The younger Joe Lopez was sitting on a stool beside the coffin staring silently at his own departed father.

"Papa, it's me Santana. Mama is worried."

"Your mama knows where I am at. I am saying goodbye to my papa. I only wish I had told him when he was alive."

"I have wondered for many years why you and your father have always been like strangers." Santana asked her grieving father.

"After my mother Isabella was killed, Papa and I drifted apart until we finally stopped talking to each other," Joe Lopez said softly never taking his eyes from his deceased father to look at his daughter.

Santana rubbed the bent shoulders of her father as he leaned over the open coffin, "Papa," Santana said softly to her father, "I have asked Mama what happened between the two of you, but she said that she never knew the whole story."

"Santana, family secrets have kept my family apart. Your grandfather is gone, and there is nothing that I can do about it now."

"You are tired. Let me take you back to your hotel. I have a rental car. You have been here long enough for now, and Mama is worried. Grandfather will understand," Santana made the sign of the cross and then led her dazed father out of the chapel.

In the funeral home parking lot, she helped her father into the rental car before going around to the driver's side.

"Papa, tell me what happened between you and your father. This secret has gone on long enough, and getting it out might bring you some closure," Santana pleaded with her father.

"He's gone now; and is free of this burden. Maybe speaking of it will lessen my burden," Joe Lopez exhaled deeply. "It is a long story"

Santana's father Joe began. "You know that my father Joseph and my mother, Isabella were both medical doctors in Cuba when I was a boy. We immigrated to this country in 1960 after the Cuban Revolution and Fidel Castro seized power."

"I was nine years old at the time. Castro had formed an alliance with the then communist Soviet Union. Cuba was in chaos as Castro forced communism on our country."

"There were wide-spread rumors and lies that Cuban children would be taken from their parents and placed in military schools for communist indoctrination or sent to labor camps in the Soviet Union."

"Fearing this many Cuban families sent their children to the United States to relatives believing that Castro's rule would be short lived. Those who did not have relatives in the States sent their children to the Catholic Relief Services. They found homes for the children in foster homes, group homes, and orphanages."

"My mama and papa had been anti-Castro so we left Cuba fearing reprisals. Everyone that fled had everything they owned confiscated by Castro's government. My parents had nothing to return to. Hundreds of Cuba's doctors, lawyers, engineers, teachers, and professionals left soon after Castro took power."

"When we arrived in America we only had the clothes we brought with us. Mama and Papa tried to get work as doctors, but the US would not recognize their Cuban medical credentials. My papa could only find work as an orderly, and my mama worked as a nurse's aid. It was very hard for them."

"Then the Catholic Relief Services found work for Mama and Papa here in Ohio teaching Spanish at the university. They gave us a place to live in facility housing. It was a living, but my parents wanted to be in the medical profession. My papa retook all of his medical classes at the university at night and eventually was granted an American medical license. He could not afford to go into private practice and ended up working shifts in the hospital ER."

"Mama earned a nurse's degree, and was working shifts at a nursing home."

"One evening there had been a big pile-up on the interstate and Papa's shift in the ER was running over. He called me to pick Mama up at midnight. Mama had never gotten her driver's license. I was eighteen and had just graduated from high school."

"I fell asleep and forgot all about picking Mama up."

"No one ever knew what happened, but she was killed by a hit and run driver. After her funeral my papa stopped talking. I left for college, and the two of us just continued to drift apart until there was no communication between us. He never got over losing her, and I know he blamed me."

"When I graduated from college, I married your mama, found a job in Lima, had you and your siblings, and the rest is history."

"Is this a history that's going to repeat itself?" Santana asked her father.

"What do you mean Santana?"

"You have threatened to have me cut off from the church. Are you going to cut me out of your life too?"

"Santana, your grandfather has just died. I can not talk about this now."

"When are we going to talk about it?" Santana questioned her father. "You and your father stopped talking, and now it's too late. Your mother's death separated you. Is my wanting to create life going to separate us too?"

"Santana you know how I feel about your lifestyle."

"Papa, my lifestyle is called happily married. The state of California recognized our marriage as legal. I can't help who I love. God knows that, he made me."

"Santana, my father is not even in the ground yet. I can not talk to you about this matter now. Please take me back to the hotel. Maribel must be worried."

It rained steadily the day that Joe Lopez buried his father Joseph next to his mother Isabella. Joe and Santana did not speak of what was troubling between them, but Joe sat between Santana and Maribel during the high funeral mass for his father.

When the day was done, Santana said goodbye to her parents before she headed to the airport.

"Mama, Papa, I must go. I have to be in court tomorrow."

"Thank you for coming Santana, and thank you for listening." Joe squeezed her hand. "You are right. Talking about the past has made it easier to bear the present. I have thought about what you said. I still do not agree with your choices, but I will not separate myself from my daughter the way I was separated from my father. I want to grow old knowing my daughter - and my grandchildren."

"Papa, have you reconsidered?" Santana asked her father in disbelief.

"I am not giving you my blessing, but I will respect your wishes," Joe Lopez nodded slowly.

"Thank you Papa!" Santana cried hard as she hugged her father. "I love you so much!"

-/-

Until the next chapter, please read below:

The account of two medical doctors coming to America in 1960 and losing everything that they had is based on a true story. My mother's two Spanish professors in college were both medical doctors from Cuba who came to the United States to escape Fidel Castro's regime. The AMA did not recognize their Cuban medical licenses so they worked at menial jobs until the Catholic Relief Services found jobs and housing for them at a major university teaching Spanish. By taking night classes they both returned to the medical profession and received their medical licenses from the American Medical Association years later.

Thank you, Whistler Nights - Chapter 11 "Summer Into Fall" is now up.


	11. Chapter 11 Summer into Fall

**Summer into Fall – Chapter 11**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

(Warning: Crude slurs ahead)

It was the Fourth of July and Finn and Rachel were awake early talking about names for their baby girl.

"Rachel, there's no way that I'm naming our daughter Fanny or Elphaba. Can you imagine growing up with the name Fanny Hudson or the kids at school calling her Elephant? I won't do it to her," Finn groaned as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"What about Glenda, or Eponine, or Cosette?" Rachel hurried after him.

"How about something simple like Emma, or Sara, or Ann?" Finn mumbled while brushing his teeth. "I like the name Rachel. We could have Big Rachel and Little Rachel."

"Seriously, you're going to call me Big Rachel when you're over a foot taller than I am?"

"How about Rachel Sr. and Rachel Jr.?

"No, not when you call your little friend down there Finn Jr."

"Hey, Finn Jr. isn't little. I think you just hurt his feelings."

"Do all men give their private parts names and talk about them like they're another person?"

"I don't know. Do you want to know what Puck calls his?"

"NO Finn! I don't want to know what Noah Puckerman calls his little friend, and could we please stop this conversation in front of the baby?"

"Do you really think she can hear us?" Finn asked washing the toothpaste from his mouth.

"She may not understand us, but she can hear us. I play classical music for her every morning while you're at work."

"Well the two of you enjoy Beethoven because I have to get going if I'm going to get to Coney Island before the hot dog eating contest."

"I still can't believe that you let the radio station talk you into doing that. You're going to be as sick as a dog."

"Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Competition is a New York City Fourth of July tradition. It'll be good publicity for the radio station and for me. I AM the number one drive-time radio personality in the city right now."

"I know you've only told me that like a thousand times. I'll have Brittany's barf bucket waiting for you when you get back. Are you going to eat any breakfast?"

"Nope, I've got to save room for all of those hot dogs. Our TV affiliate is broadcasting it so make sure that you watch it."

"Just try and get back here in time so we can get a good seat to see the fireworks tonight."

Finn pulled on some jeans, a radio station polo shirt and ball cap before he gave Rachel a tooth paste tasting kiss. "Goodbye Big Rachel and Little Rachel, I'll be back before three."

"Big Rachel, my fanny!" Rachel yelled as she threw a pillow at him.

"We're not naming her Fanny!" Finn yelled back as he went out the front door.

-/-

"What were you two yelling about?" Brittany asked as she came through Rachel's door later in the morning.

"Names for the baby, I'm glad that you guys have already decided to name your baby Elizabeth after Kurt's mother."

"It was an easy decision, why don't you name your baby Carole after Finn's mom?" Brittany asked.

"We've already discussed that, Finn doesn't want to name her Carole since I don't want to name her after my mom," Rachel said sadly.

"How about Carolyn?" Brittany asked while flipping on the TV.

"Carolyn? I never thought of that. Brittany, you're brilliant! That's a great idea! Carole has been the mother I never had."

"Nobody has ever called me brilliant before," Brittany smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"Where's Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Last time I looked she was making Mexican potato salad for our picnic this afternoon. I couldn't stand the smell so I told her that I was going to hang out with you."

"How is Santana doing since she got back from her grandfather's funeral?"

"Surprisingly okay. I think she and her papa made some sort of peace."

"About your marriage or about the whole baby process."

"Both I think," Brittany sighed. "I just wish that my dad could get on board too. "Mom told him that he was going to have a granddaughter, and that Kurt was the sperm donor."

"What did he say?" Rachel asked

"Nothing, he didn't say anything. It's like if he doesn't talk about it, it isn't real or something. Do you have any pretzels? I couldn't certainly use something to eat."

"Sure, they're in the cabinet. I may eat some with you. Finn's going to be on TV stuffing his face with hot dogs at Coney Island and some pretzels might settle my stomach."

Brittany and Rachel watched the TV as the contestants were introduced for Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Competition for the men. The women had just competed and Rachel still felt sick to her stomach from sight of the women stuffing their faces with the hot dogs. Brittany was glued to the screen, and it only made her hungrier.

Rachel had expected the contestants to be 300 pound men. Some were on the heavy side, but most were the size of Finn just shorter. Finn was introduced last as the voice behind the most popular drive-time radio broadcast in New York City.

Some women in the crowd were screaming for him. Finn was waving happily at the crowd as a huge plate of hot dogs was sat down in front of him.

"Those women have got to know that he's married. I can see his wedding ring from here," Rachel bristled at the TV.

When the ten minute competition started Finn grabbed the first hot dog and stuffed it into his mouth finishing it with no trouble.

"I don't care who wins, I just don't want him to choke to death. This baby needs her daddy." Rachel was grossed out as she and Brittany watched the men swallow one hot dog after another.

After five, Finn was seriously slowing down. At ten he choked. The camera panned to him just as he put his last hot dog down and ran off the stage gagging.

"There goes your hubby," Brittany laughed at the sight of Finn hurling over a trash can. "I can eat ten with my eyes closed."

Rachel was staring at the TV screen searching for clues that her husband was alright. Finally Finn stepped into the picture with the announcer and spoke to the camera, "I'm okay Honey. Those hot dogs were delicious!"

Brittany burst out laughing as she threw a pretzel at the screen. "Your husband is going to be so sick tonight!"

"I know, I told him that he could borrow the barf bucket that you made for me."

-/-

After the competition and the interviews, Finn headed back to the condo. Rachel and Brittany were asleep on the couch and the air conditioner was pumping out snowflakes.

"Rachel, wake up, I've got some good news to tell you. And why is it so cold in here? Are we expecting penguins for dinner?"

"Nah, we were hot and Santana can't stand the AC." Brittany yawned as she got up from the couch. "I'll go check on Santana. I think she's bringing hot dogs to our picnic tonight."

Finn covered his mouth and headed to the bathroom. When he came back Brittany had left, and Rachel was curled up on the couch under her comforter.

"Rachel did you see me on TV? I've got some of the best news!"

"What? That you made a pig out of yourself on national TV, and now I have to deal with you being sick all night?"

"No, no, not that. Our television affiliate has offered me a job!"

"But you already have a job at the radio station. How are you going to do both?"

"It's with the noon news; I'm going to start out as a replacement for their weather man."

"But you don't know anything about the weather. I have to tell you to take an umbrella."

"I don't now, so I'll be working from a script. I'll finish at the radio station at nine and walk down the hall to the TV noon news set. I can memorize the meteorologist report in my down time. The extra money will be great!"

"Finn, I'm so proud of you. So the TV station got to see you hurl on hot dogs and decided to make you a job offer. I'll have to remember that the next time I audition, but I've got some news too!"

"What's that?" Finn asked he crawled under the comforter with his wife.

"Brittany came up with the best name for our baby."

"I hate to disappoint you, but Lord Tubbington has already been used," Finn pouted.

"No silly. You don't want to name our baby Carole, so how about Carolyn? Your mom means so much to me. I think she would like it."

"Carolyn? I like that. I think that Mom would like it too," Finn pecked his wife on the lips.

"Ewwwww, you have barf breath!" Rachel wrinkled her nose. "Go brush your teeth again, and you can help me put together something vegan for our picnic tonight."

"I'll help you after I take a shower, but I don't think I'll want anything to eat until at least tomorrow," Finn moaned as he got up from the couch and headed for the shower.

Rachel was chopping celery when she heard the shower cut off. She became worried when Finn didn't join her in the kitchen. She found him in their bed holding his stomach and groaning.

"Rach, do you mind if we take a rain check on the picnic tonight? I don't feel so good. Or you could go with the others and leave me here," Finn moaned louder.

"Finn, do you think you might have food poisoning?"

"No, no. The hot dogs were great. It's just I ate way too much. I didn't eat that much even when I was playing football. I bombed my stomach and now it's fighting back."

"I'm not leaving you here alone if you don't feel well."

"Thanks Babe. We can watch the fireworks on television, and I'll rub your feet for you," Finn tried to smile.

"If you rub my feet and my back, then you've got a deal."

The four friends went to the park for their picnic and then found a good spot to watch the Macy's Fourth of July Fireworks over the harbor after Rachel called to cancel.

"I hate that Finn and Rachel couldn't make it. How sick is he?" Kurt asked as they waited for the fireworks to begin.

"Sicker than I was, but I don't think he's pregnant," Brittany said blankly as she stared at the night sky waiting for the fireworks.

"Oh Brittany, that's why I love you so much! You can make even Finn Hudson puking all over the place funny!" Santana hugged her wife.

Brittany and Santana and Kurt and Blaine were sitting on their picnic blanket holding hands when a thug behind them had to make a comment.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here. We have both kinds of fags putting on a show right in front of us. You're blocking my view of the fireworks so why don't you freaks disappear and let us red blooded normal Americans enjoy the fireworks. And look, we have a knocked-up lezbo. How did you do that?" the bigot said as he took a step toward Brittany.

"Mister, don't take another step, we're as American as you are, and you've had too much to drink. Judging from your appearance I could call you a lot worse names than fag. I'm an attorney with the DA's office. Either leave us alone or I'll see you in court," Santana bristled.

"That's right. She works for the DA and she hasn't lost a case yet. I should know, I'm with the public defender's office, and I don't want to defend you against her. You'll lose," Blaine jumped in.

Brittany pulled out her rape whistle and blew it loudly. The crowd around them quieted and stepped back as a mounted police officer rode up.

"Is there a problem Miss?" the officer yelled as he brought his horse to a stop.

"We're being harassed by this drunk," Santana hissed standing her ground.

"I'm sorry. I'll call a squad car and have him taken care of. He won't bother you any more tonight."

Santana pulled out one of her business cards from her purse and gave it to the officer. "I'm an ADA with the District Attorney's office, and I want him checked for priors. If he comes up on the docket I want to be the one to prosecute his ass."

"Look, I never meant any harm. I was just messing with them," the drunk slurred. "Can't a guy have a little fun on the Fourth?"

"That's all we were trying to do," Kurt sneered as the patrol officers drove up and arrested the man for public intoxication.

The four were angry and shaken after the patrol car left with the drunk in cuffs.

"I expected that in other places, but not so much here in New York," Kurt gritted his teeth. "Come on; let's go home before something else happens."

"No, I came here to see the fireworks and some fool isn't going to stop me." Brittany sat back down on their blanket and started digging in their picnic basket for left-overs.

After the fireworks were over, the four went back home. Kurt tapped on Finn and Rachel's door to see if his brother was alright.

"Is he still alive?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"He's doing better. I gave him one of my pregnancy nausea pills. At least he's not green any more."

Finn was able to go to work the next day at the radio station and was later introduced on the noon news as the new weather man.

"Good Day New Yorkers and welcome to the News at Noon. I'm Dave McGuire coming to you live from New York City. Today Finn Hudson from our radio affiliate will be joining our news team at noon. You may know him as the voice behind your drive-time radio in the morning. Welcome Finn! You look a lot better than you did yesterday at Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Contest."

"Thanks Dave, the hot dogs were great. I just can't hold as many as the pros," Finn tried to make a joke.

Rachel was watching the news intently. She always knew that Finn was a really handsome man, but in that suit and on television, he was mesmerizing. She didn't care that he was talking about weather patterns or what ever. She was getting turned on as she watched him point out temperatures across the weather map.

After the broadcast Finn was congratulated by the news anchors and the producers on his first broadcast. He tried to be polite, but he wanted to hurry home so he could ask Rachel what she thought of his first day on the news before she had to leave for the theater.

He came through the front door with his neck tie in his hand as Rachel tackled him.

-/-

Back in Lima, Burt and Carole had come home from Washington to check on their house and the business. Burt was going over the books in the office when Brittany's father, Dick Pierce walked in.

"Hey Dick, happy day after the Fourth of July! Can I sell you a set of tires? We're running a sale," Burt got up from his desk and offered his hand.

"No tires today Burt. I've come to talk to you about something else. It looks like you and I are going to be grandparents, but not in the usual way. What do you think about what our kids are doing?" Mr. Pierce asked Burt.

"They're happy and a baby is on the way. What else is there to talk about? I'm happy for them."

"I would be too if Brittany and Kurt were a normal couple and were married to each other. But they think that they're gay and have created a baby using a lab," Dick Pierce objected.

"Dick, I don't know what your definition of normal is, but I have known that my son was gay since he was five years old. He wasn't even old enough to know, and my first wife Elizabeth and I had already figured it out. I can tell you that he didn't choose to be gay. I could have chosen to turn my back on him, but I didn't. He is my son, and will always be my son. As far as them having a baby, being gay doesn't change one's desire to have a child of their own."

"But Brittany has dated many boys; she wasn't gay until she met Santana. Santana convinced her that she was a lesbian. My daughter can be persuaded very easily."

"I can't comment on your daughter, but maybe she was looking for the one when she was dating all of those boys. Brittany and Santana are very happy together and so are Blaine and Kurt. From what I've seen their marriages are happier than a lot of straight marriages that I know of. I do know that the four of them could use our support right now. Any couple expecting a baby faces challenges. It's a parent's job to back up their children."

"But creating a baby in a lab isn't natural." Mr. Pierce shook his head

"Would you have preferred that Kurt and Brittany made a baby the old fashioned way? That would have made both of them cheaters on their spouses. Or what if they had used an anonymous sperm donor or an anonymous surrogate instead? At least this way their child will know who their biological parents are and will be raised by them. To me the bottom line is that this child that they are expecting is going to grow up in a happy home where they are loved and wanted," Burt concluded.

"Do you accept your son's marriage to another man as being legal?"

"They were married in New York and New York says that it's legal. Blaine and Kurt made the same vows to each other as Carole and I did. Two human beings promising the same promises to each other. Like I said – Kurt is and will always be my son. A child of his is my grandchild, period."

"I wish that I could be as open minded as you are about it Burt," Dick agonized.

"It's not my choice. Sure I would have preferred that Kurt had been straight. It would have made his life a lot easier for him, but he's not. He's found Blaine who loves him as much as any human being can love another and for that I'm grateful. Blaine would lay down his life for Kurt, and I feel like Santana would do the same for Brittany. There are enough people in this world against them. Surely their own parents can be for them."

"Burt, I'm still not sold, but thanks for talking about this with me man to man. I'll think about what you said."

"Did they tell you that it's a girl?" Burt asked.

"Yes, Brittany told her mom. Did you know that they're going to name her Elizabeth after Kurt's mother," Dick asked Burt.

"Kurt told me and I couldn't be happier," Burt became a little misty eyed.

-/-

August turned to September and they still hadn't raised enough money to pay for the IVF and everything involved with the procedure.

The six were having their Sunday dinner together when Santana all of a sudden announced that she was thinking about quitting the DA's office and applying at a private law firm.

"But why," Rachel asked Santana. "You're so good at what you do? You enjoy sticking it to the bad guys."

"I do enjoy my job, but it doesn't pay as much as private practice. We're never going to save enough money for the IVF, and I want my baby to be about the same age as yours and Brittany's. At the rate we're going, your kids will be in college before this one ever gets started."

"You know that if one of the private firms hires you, you'll be starting at the bottom all over again. You won't be in court, and they'll bury you in grunt work," Blaine warned.

"I know, but like I said, I'm just thinking about it."

-/-

Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I appreciate hearing from all of you! Sincerely, Whistler Nights.


	12. Chapter 12 September - Chapter 12

**September – Chapter 12**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

It was already the beginning of September and Brittany just had eight weeks to go. Rachel had eleven. Both of them were hot, uncomfortable, and waddled around like a pair of ducks.

Rachel had even made Finn switch sides of the bed with her so she would have a shorter trip to the bathroom. Baby Carolyn was pushing squarely on her bladder making sleeping through the night impossible.

When the new school term started, Brittany didn't return to her teacher's job at the pre-school. She had given up her waltz classes for bride grooms earlier and the ballet classes when she no longer resembled an elegant swan.

The only thing that kept Rachel from being so irritable was that Finn seemed to be going through a sympathetic pregnancy with her. At first she didn't believe him, but Dr, Merryweather told her that sometimes husbands do have the same symptoms as their wives.

Since his melt-down with the hot dogs back in July, he felt the urge to throw-up when he passed a hot dog vendor on the street. He had developed a distinctive round pot belly and food cravings. He devoured deep fried dill pickle chips with gobs of ranch dressing.

His ankles swelled and his lower back ached by the end of the day. The TV station manager had even noticed the weight gain, and told Finn that the camera adds ten pounds without him helping it out.

His doctor tried to explain to him that what was happening to him could be psychosomatic or hormonal, and sometimes husbands do developed symptoms that mimic their wives. His fifteen pound weight gain could also explain everything too.

Rachel had to laugh to herself when he walked around holding his back with his hands and complaining that he was hot and to crank up the AC.

-/-

Santana was winding up a big case and was lead chair for the prosecution. She had just begun her closing argument when a man silently entered the back of the court room and sat down unnoticed.

Santana was certainly at the top of her game as she paced back and forth in front of the jury box presenting her case while she damned the defendant. She was confident and imposing with fiery eyes and a deliberate stride. Her speech was eloquent and compelling. No stone was left unturned as she laid out the prosecution's case. She was born to be a prosecution attorney. The defense attorney spoke last, and his performance paled in comparison to the prosecutions.

When both attorneys had rested their cases, the judge gave the jury their instructions and then dismissed them for deliberation.

Santana was gathering up her papers when the unnoticed man approached her.

"My daughter, I have never been so proud! You are like a conductor leading a symphony orchestra." Joe Lopez hugged his daughter."

"Papa, what are you doing here?" Did Mama come with you?" Santana asked returning the embrace.

"No your mama did not make the trip. I am only here for the day. I asked at the DA's office where you were at, and I could not resist the urge to see you in action. You were magnificent! I have never been so proud!"

"Thank you Papa, but did you come all the way to New York just to see me prosecute a case?"

"No, Santana, I have come with a gift."

"But it is not my birthday; do you have time for an early lunch? The jury just left and won't be back for awhile."

"Si, for you I have all the time in the world."

After Santana and her father had finished their after lunch coffee, Santana asked again, "Why didn't Mama come with you and what is this gift?"

"Mama thought that I should do this just you and I, and the gift is not from us. It is from your grandfather, my father. Joseph Lopez Sr."

"But Grandfather is dead. You and I attended his funeral months ago."

"Si, my Papa is gone, but he left a gift for you in his will. His estate has now been settled, and he left some money for all of his grandchildren," Joe said as he handed her a bank envelope containing a check.

"Papa, I can not believe it!" Santana gasped as she read the amount. "This is enough money to make my dreams come true!"

"Does that dream include a child? Your mama told me that you would need a procedure, and you didn't have enough money to pay for it."

"Yes Papa. Are you okay with it?"

"It is not for me to say. Your grandfather left this share of his estate to you with no strings attached."

"Papa, you and Mama have always made my dreams come true. Thank you for this and thank you so much for bringing it in person. That means a lot to me."

"That is what your mama thought, which is why she didn't come. She wanted us to have some father-daughter time and to remember my father and your grandfather together."

"Thank you Papa, this money and your gesture mean more to me than you'll ever know," Santana hugged her father as she thanked her grandfather in a silent prayer.

Her cell phone rang and Santana looked down at it. "The jury is back. Would you like to come back with me and see if the jury decided to convict?"

"After your closing argument, I have no doubt that they will put that criminal away. His guilt is as plain as the nose on my face. You were brilliant; I only wish that Mama could have seen you. She would be as proud as I am of you."

Later that evening Santana arrived home late after dropping her father off at the airport.

She entered the adjoined condos and found Blaine and Kurt cleaning up their kitchen after dinner.

"Hey Santana," Blaine greeted her. "Brittany said that you would be late, but we saved a plate for you. It's in the refrigerator when you're ready to heat it up."

"Thanks Blaine," but where is Brittany? "I have some big new for all of us."

"I think the _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ book calls it nesting. She has been cleaning and reorganizing the baby's stuff all day," Kurt told Santana as he dried the forks.

"Well I have some big news to tell you, let me go and get her," Santana turned.

"Wait I have some good new too," Blaine stopped her.  
"I sold my BMW today. That should give us enough money for at least one IVF attempt."

"You sold your Z-3? You loved that car."

"You knew I was trying to sell it. Besides there wasn't room enough in it for both Kurt and I and our briefcases. Besides you've already sold your convertible."

"Can you get it back?" With my news you won't have to sell it."

"What's your news?" Blaine asked.

"Let me go and get Brittany and I'll tell all of you at one time. See if Finn and Rachel are at home, I want to tell them too."

Santana found Brittany with her head stuck in the oven scrubbing it with baking soda and a scrub pad. She was dressed in rubber gloves, snowboard goggles, a "Kiss the Cook" apron, and a surgical mask and cap.

"Brittany, that's a self-cleaning oven. You don't need to scrub the oven."

"We've lived here for three years and I've never seen this oven clean it's self."

"That's because I clean it while you're at work. You just press a few buttons, but it does make an awful smell. Wait? - Why am I telling you this? I have some big news to tell everyone. Take off the rubber gloves and come over to Blaine and Kurt's living room."

Brittany removed her gloves, and joined the other three plus Rachel and Finn. Santana was digging in her oversized red leather purse.

"I hope your swimmers are in Olympic condition, because they have a swim meet coming up," Santana smirked in Blaine's direction.

"My papa dropped by court today to bring a gift to me from my grandfather. When he died last spring, he left all of his grandchildren a share of his estate. My papa came to New York to give mine to me," Santana smiled like a Cheshire cat as she handed the check for Blaine to see.

"Santana, I don't believe it? This is enough money for three or four attempts if we don't get lucky on the first try," Blaine gasped as he counted the number of zeros on the check.

"If you still want to do this, I'll contact the clinic tomorrow. They'll have to monitor my cycle and start the fertility medication that will make me produce more one than one egg a month."

"How many do you have to produce?" Finn asked dumbfounded"

"They won't do the procedure with less than three. The fertility doctor that I spoke with said that they would like between eight and fifteen."

"Fifteen babies!" That's not humanly possible," Rachel rubbed her own swollen belly in horror.

"I once had a golden retriever who had twelve puppies," Brittany volunteered.

"There is no way that I'm going to let them put more that three embryos back in." Santana said adamantly.

"What happens to the others?" Rachel asked.

"They'll freeze them, and we can use them in the future."

"Blainetana popsicles," Finn tried to make a joke.

"You're just lucky that you and Rachel can have a fun time in the sack and not have to go through all of this," Santana scolded Finn.

The clinic started Santana on the fertility drugs the next day. She came by the clinic every day for an ultra –sound and blood tests to monitor her progress. When the fertility clinic determined that she had produced approximately ten eggs they were ready to proceed.

Blaine and Brittany went with Santana the morning of the retrieval. Santana was put to sleep and a nurse held her hand while she counted backwards from one hundred. At ninety-three, Santana was out cold.

Three hours later Santana was waking up with Brittany sitting beside her in the recovery room.

"San, it's me Britt. It's all over. You can wake up now."

"How long have I been out?" Santana said groggily fighting to wake up.

"They took you into surgery three hours ago. They recovered eight eggs. Blaine has already done his thing and has gone back to court."

"When will they know if it worked?"

"I think the doctor said two to five days. Your eggs and Blaine's swimmers are playing together in the lab right now."

"I just hope that they play nice, I don't want to go through this again," Santana rubbed her cramping abdomen.

Three days later six embryos had developed and the fertility doctor returned three to Santana's womb. The other three were frozen. They now waited to see if any of the first three embryos implanted and developed.

-/-

Until the next chapter please review. Thank you, Whistler Nights Chapter 13 "Baby On Board" is now up.

The book, _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ was written by Heidi Mukoff and Sharon Mazel.


	13. Chapter 13 Baby On Board - Chapter 13

**Baby on Board – Chapter 13**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

Brittany was down to two weeks if little Elizabeth was born on her due date. Dr. Merryweather had called it for October 31st. Kurt really didn't want her born on Halloween. Something about the day seemed like a future bully's delight.

There had been several showers for little Elizabeth. Gifts ranged from a car seat from Brittany's pre-school to baby bedding from the Alexander McQueen fashion house where Kurt worked.

The best gifts were matching cribs and changing tables that Burt and Carole bought for both of the babies.

Rachel was down to five weeks and felt like she was going to pop at any minute. Her Broadway musical _The Kid_ had closed the last week of September. Rachel was always sad when a show closed, but was glad for some time off before baby Carolyn made her debut.

The cast had given her a baby shower gifts of _Peter Pan_ bedding set and a glider for the nursery. The TV and radio stations gave the couple a jogging stroller. The station director had half- joked that he expected Finn to lose HIS baby weight when the weather turned warm enough to get little Carolyn out for a run in the park.

Rachel, Brittany, and Santana had completed the Lamaze classes and were ready. Finn not so much. Finn still wasn't sure what to do. He had gotten queasy during the childbirth movie, and had kept his eyes closed till it was over. It didn't sound like anything he wanted to see.

Rachel and Brittany were now both seeing Dr. Merryweather on a weekly basis and scheduled their appointments back to back. The week that Brittany was due Elizabeth and turned and dropped, but Dr. Merryweather saw no sign of Brittany's cervix dilating. Maybe this baby would be a November baby after all.

Rachel was restless and bored. She was so uncomfortable and wasn't sleeping. When she did sleep it usually involved draping herself over Finn or a big pile of pillows. Finn wasn't complaining. During one afternoon nap Rachel's belly was pressed up against his back. He was almost asleep when he felt a tap-tap-tap against his spine. "Carolyn is talking to you in Morse code." Rachel groaned.

"What is she saying?"

"Get me out of here!" Rachel had to giggle.

On Halloween morning Brittany decided that she was going Trick-Or-Treating and made herself a Great Pumpkin costume out of orange sweat shirt that Finn had once owned. Santana thought that it was a bad idea, but Brittany was restless and bored too staying at home waiting. Dr. Merryweather had even said that she expected Elizabeth to be a few days late. Santana agreed to dress up like Charlie Brown and they would only visit the condos in their building. The walking around would help Brittany even though neither one of them needed the candy.

Brittany has hysterical in the giant orange sweat shirt and green tights. She had written "The Great Pumpkin" across the front of the shirt. Rachel had painted her face green with grease paint and tied her hair up in green ribbons. She topped the look off with a Macy's shopping bag to hold their loot.

The Trick-Or-Treating duo decided to start on the ground floor of their building and work their way up. Santana hit the ground floor button and the elevator took off with a jerk. The elevator hit the bottom harder than usual.

"Okay, Great Pumpkin, let's get this over with." Santana groaned as she stepped off the elevator and arranged her Charlie Brown costume.

"Santana, I can't, my water just broke."

Santana turned around and saw the amniotic fluid pooling in Brittany's green sneakers.

"I thought Dr. Merryweather said that this wasn't going to happen today." Santana was horrified. "Let's get you back upstairs."

"No I can't. it hurts. Let's go straight to the hospital." Brittany was in a panic.

Santana stopped a taxi driver who was hesitant to pick them up the way they were dressed.

"Quick, she's having a baby, get us to St. Luke's hospital as quickly as you can."

"I hope your pumpkin isn't having a gourd," the driver tried to make a joke, but changed his mind after he saw Santana's death stare.

In the cab, Santana called Dr. Merryweather's call service and then Kurt.

Kurt gathered up Brittany's hospital bag, while Blaine told Rachel and Finn that Elizabeth was on the way. All it took was a jerky elevator.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone trick-or-treating," Kurt complained. "This baby is going to be called Zombie or Witch for the rest of her life."

At the ER desk the receptionist was not amused. "Is this some sort of Halloween joke?" she asked eyeing Brittany's Halloween costume.

Brittany was doing her breathing and sweating with each contraction. Her green grease paint was running.

"No, she's really is having a baby!" Santana jerked the orange sweat shirt up to show the receptionist Brittany's swollen belly.

"Get a wheelchair!" the receptionist bellowed at a CNA. "There really is a Great Pumpkin and it's on the way!"

When Blaine, Kurt, Finn, and Rachel arrived, Brittany was in a labor room with Santana. She was in a hospital gown, but still had smears of green grease paint on her face.

"Who's the father?" An imposing nurse barked at the group.

"Technically, I am, but - - -." Kurt tied to explain.

"But nothing, your either are or aren't the baby's father!" The nurse quickly handed Kurt a hospital gown, mask and cap.

"Nurse," I need Santana with me," Brittany groaned between contractions.

"Have it your way, I'm not the one having the baby," the nurse shook her head and handed Santana another gown.

"Brittany," Kurt whispered to her as Santana was dressing. "It's only three hours till midnight. Could you hold her in a little longer so she won't be born on Halloween?"

"You idiot," Santana sneered at him. "You don't know anything about having a baby. Elizabeth is going to come when she's good and ready and holding your knees together won't stop her."

Dr. Merryweather arrived and immediately took a look. "Your baby is on the way, but you're only at five centimeters. I'll get your epidural started so you won't be in so much pain."

Kurt had to leave the room when the doctor prepped for the epidural. Santana held Brittany as still as she could with the nurse's help.

"How are you doing Little Brother?" Finn asked when Kurt came out to the waiting room.

"I'm doing okay, but I couldn't watch the epidural." Kurt was as white as a ghost.

Blaine, Rachel, and Finn continued to wait. "Do I need to take you home?" Finn asked his own very pregnant wife.

"No, I'm staying, just rub my feet and I'll be fine. Have you called Carole and Burt?"

"I'll call them before we left home, and I ask Burt to call Brittany's parents."

"Do you think Brittany's father will come?" Rachel asked.

"If he doesn't he's a bigger fool than I thought," Finn sighed while rubbing Rachel's feet that were in his lap.

In a few minutes Kurt went back in and Santana came out."

"Britt's epidural is working and Kurt demanded that I come out here for awhile and put my feet up. I guess he thinks some of these embryos might fall out or something."

"When will you find out if the IVF worked?" Rachel asked.

"My appointment is tomorrow for a blood test and an ultra-sound. Britt was going with me, but I guess she'll be here instead."

"I'll go," Blaine volunteered. "I know that Brittany is your wife, but technically I'm the father."

"Dr. Merryweather can do it here. They have an ultra-machine here, and you can all three go. This is where I had my first ultra-sound," Rachel smiled broadly at Finn.

It was approaching midnight when Carole and Burt entered the waiting room.

"Has she had the baby yet?" Carole asked.

"Not yet, but Kurt and Santana are both back there with her They have moved her from a labor room to a delivery room."

"Did Brittany's parents come too?" Rachel whispered to Carole.

"Burt called them, but they weren't on our flight," Carole whispered back.

Close to one AM a lullaby played over the PA system in the waiting room. "A baby has just been born, maybe it's Elizabeth," Rachel told Carole and Burt.

Kurt came out to the waiting room a little later and immediately hugged his dad.

"Dad's Elizabeth's here and I can't wait for you to see her. She has blond hair and blue eyes and is absolutely perfect. I never believed in love at first sight until now."

By three AM Brittany was in a private room recovering. She and Elizabeth had had their first nursing lesson and the baby was now in Carole's arms sound asleep. Finn had taken Rachel and Blaine home leaving the grandparents and Kurt and Santana with Brittany.

"Do my parents know that Elizabeth is here?" Brittany asked when the room was finally quiet.

"I called them, but our flight was full," Burt lied. "I'm guessing that they're on a later flight." He couldn't help but notice the sadness in Brittany's eyes.

Burt excused himself to go out into the hall to make a phone call. He didn't care if it was the middle of the night. He was going to give Dick Pierce a piece of his mind.

Dick answered and Burt shouted, "Dick, your daughter just had a baby, where are you?"

"Sally and I are two blocks from the hospital. We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Burt went back into Brittany's room and just smiled and nodded to Carole.

Sally came through the door first and ran to hug her daughter. Dick came in and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Here's your granddaughter," Carole said getting up. "Would you like to hold her?"

Dick hesitated but took the sleeping newborn from Carole and everyone waited for his reaction.

Dick inhaled deeply and then the tears burst forth. "She looks just like Brittany did when she was a baby." He kissed Elizabeth lightly on the forehead and held her close.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Elizabeth wrapped her tiny fingers around Dick's thumb.

"I told you that she would wrap you around her little finger, Burt laughed as the two grandpas admired the newborn.

"It's my turn now." Sally reached for the baby.

"In a minute Sally, Elizabeth and I are getting acquainted."

As dawn approached the four grandparents left the hospital in search of some breakfast and a hotel. Rachel came to relieve Santana and Kurt who had been there all night, but Santana didn't want to go.

"You need to go home and get cleaned up and some rest. Your ultra-sound is this afternoon," Rachel reminded Santana who was still dressed as Charlie Brown.

"I wanted Brittany to be there for that, she won't be out of the hospital until tomorrow."

"It's all arranged. Before Dr. Merryweather left last night, Blaine asked if she could do it here in the hospital. She'll be by to check on Brittany around noon. They'll do the ultra-sound and have your blood drawn then."

"Rachel, for someone who used to be my sworn enemy, I love you like a sister," Santana hugged her.

Santana kissed the sleeping Brittany and Elizabeth goodbye as Rachel took her chair.

Rachel always carried a small radio with her. She put the ear buds in so she could hear her husband's morning radio show. She had to smile to herself as she heard Finn tell all of New York that he was a brand new uncle and in three short weeks he would be a new dad.

At eleven thirty Santana and Blaine were waiting in Brittany's hospital room. A lab tech came in and took two vials of Santana's blood and told her that Dr. Merryweather was on the hall and would be there soon.

Another tech took Santana and Blaine to the ultra-sound room as Dr. Merryweather checked Brittany out. The hospital pediatrician had already been by and declared that Elizabeth was perfect.

"Blaine, this is it. What if the IVF didn't work?" Santana asked as she got up on the exam table.

"We still have three frozen embryos. Well keep trying for as long as you want too, but I've got a good feeling about this. After meeting Elizabeth last night, I just know that the IVF worked," Blaine reached out to take Santana's hand.

"Brittany is doing fine and Elizabeth is one of the most beautiful babies that I have ever delivered," Dr. Merryweather said as she pushed Brittany through the door in a wheelchair.

"Should Brittany be out of bed?" Santana asked.

"She needs to be up and about as quickly as possible."

"Elizabeth and I wouldn't miss this either," Brittany smiled as she held the baby.

Santana flinched when the cold gel hit her toned stomach. Dr. Merryweather didn't say anything, but seemed to be counting to herself she studied the screen.

"Congratulations Santana you're a mom! It looks like you have two healthy heart beats in there!"

Jubilation rushed over Santana. She had been through so much. Now she was pregnant with not one but two babies.

"What about the third one?" Santana asked through joyous tears.

"I searched and I only found two heart beats. The third one didn't develop, but the two that are there sound strong. Would you like to take a listen?" Dr. Merryweather handed Santana the stethoscope before she turned up the volume on the ultra-sound machine.

Brittany and Blaine were laughing and crying so loud that they woke Elizabeth up.

Kurt was waiting in Brittany's room when they came back in. "Its twins Kurt! Can you believe it? Twins!"

"This has got to be the happiest day of my life," Kurt cried. "November 1st is All Saints Day. Elizabeth was born on All Saints Day and we found out that we're having two more!"

The news quickly traveled from the grandparents in New York to the grandparents in Lima. Elizabeth wasn't even a day old and already she was a big sister.

Brittany and Elizabeth came home to banners and balloons. Rachel was getting practice helping to take care of Elizabeth, but with four parents, Elizabeth was always in someone's arms.

Finn took his turn with the wet diapers, but passed her off to someone else for the dirty ones.

"Is this what it is going to be like for us?" Finn asked as he and Rachel snuggled in bed one night.

"Yeah, I only have two more scheduled office visits with Dr. Merryweather before its show time."

"When's your next appointment? I can go with you since Brittany won't be going."

"Thank you Finn. My appointment is Friday at three if you can make it."

At Rachel's appointment Finn helped her up on the exam table and waited for the doctor.

Dr. Merryweather came in and gave Rachel a through exam.

"Rachel the baby is doing fine and I'm expecting her to be in the six to seven pound range, but what do you think about a C-Section anyway? Just to be on the safe side."

"Is it a monster baby?" Finn panicked.

"No, the baby is a good size, but I'm still afraid that her shoulders might get stuck in Rachel's narrow pelvis."

"What dates are you talking about? Rachel asked.

The doctor looked at the computer screen for a minute and then asked, "How about some time between November 18th and the 23rd?"

"How about November 22nd?" Finn asked. "It was my dad's birthday."

"Fine," Dr. Merryweather agreed. "Be at the hospital at five AM and I'll see you around seven. Little Carolyn will be home in time for Thanksgiving. But please call me if you should go into labor before hand."

"Rach, I'm sorry that I didn't ask you about the date first. It just popped out."

"I'm glad that you remembered your dad's birthday," Rachel smiled. "That date will give us one long weekend together before the big day."

On November 21st, Finn was more nervous than Rachel. She had two hospital bags packed. One bag for her and a smaller bag for Carolyn. Hiram and Leroy were already in town and had brought the baby the most beautiful Layette set from Israel. It would be Carolyn's coming home outfit.

At exactly seven AM on November 22nd Rachel was in the delivery room waiting to meet her daughter. She was numb from the waist down and was draped. A curtain had been put up so that neither she nor Finn could see the operation. Kurt was there to catch his brother in case he passed out.

"Are you ready for this?" Dr. Merryweather laughed as she came in with her gown and cap on. She held her scrubbed hands in the air waiting for the nurse to put her gloves on.

"I'm scared, but I'm ready," Rachel was fighting back tears. Finn was hyper-ventilating.

"Well don't be scared. It will all be over soon." Finn held Rachel's hand but was careful not to disturb the IV line that was attached to her arm. Rachel could feel Finn trembling and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

A nurse put on Dr. Merryweather's gloves as another placed the mask and splash shield over her face.

Rachel was groggy, but could feel the pressure over her abdomen. The doctor asked for vitals and kept a running conversation going with the delivery room team.

"Rachel I see a hand," the doctor announced. Rachel felt she was dreaming as all at once the doctor held up a screaming newborn little girl. "She's here Mommy and Daddy."

Finn was a little unsteady. "Not now Cowboy," Kurt chided his brother. "You don't want your daughter's first look at you to be on the floor."

The nurses wrapped Carolyn up and placed her beside Rachel's head as the doctor finished and began stitching her up.

"She beautiful." Finn cried as he looked down at the pink bundle with dark brown hair and big dark eyes. "She looks just like you."

"I think she has your nose," Rachel smiled through the tears as she kissed her daughter for the first time.

Rachel and Carolyn came home on Thanksgiving Day to a feast that Carole and Hiram had prepared.

Next door, Blaine's parents, Brittany's parents and Santana's parents were celebrating Thanksgiving together with their children, granddaughter, and grandchildren to be.

Joe Lopez stood and proposed a toast before the turkey was carved.

"Last Thanksgiving I was a stubborn old man with stubborn old ways. I have lost my own Papa since last Thanksgiving. I also lost the opportunity to tell him how much I loved him, and how proud I was to be his son. I will not make that mistake again. Santana, your mama and I love you so much, and we are proud to be your parents. This family has Elizabeth this Thanksgiving and next Thanksgiving we will have two more. I feel like my Papa is smiling down on this family."

Dick Pierce and James Anderson both seconded the toast. Elizabeth and Carolyn were here and two more babies were on the way. Everyone had a lot to be thankful for.

-/-

Thank you, Whistler Nights. Chapter 14 - "Just Rewards" is now up.


	14. Chapter 14 Just Rewards - Chapter 14

**Just Rewards – Chapter 14**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictional and appear only by coincidence.)

(Warning: Crude language and slurs.)

When Thanksgiving was over all of the grandparents went back to Ohio and Finn and Rachel were alone with Carolyn for the first time. They felt a little overwhelmed as Carole had been there since they brought Carolyn home to help out. Carolyn was a week old and Rachel was still sore from the C-Section. Breast feeding every two hours was also exhausting.

Finn left for work at the radio station every morning at four AM. He had an hour and a half to go over the latest headlines and catch up on his guest for the day before he was live at six. When the broadcast was over at nine, he headed down the hall to the television affiliate to get ready for the news at noon. First there was hair and make-up then he changed into a suit and tie which he noticed was getting tighter. He had gained fifteen pounds while Rachel was pregnant and it was beginning to show.

After his first day back to work since Carolyn had been born he hurried home.

Rachel was up, she had just fed and changed Carolyn and had made herself a cup of tea. Finn had brought lunch from the deli down the street.

"Hey Babe, Finn said in a whisper as he closed the front door quietly. How was your first morning flying solo?"

"Fine, Carolyn is such a good baby. She cries a little when she wakes up, but a change and a feeding and she's ready for bed again. I want to give her a bath later if you'll help me."

"I'll be happy to; just tell me what to do."

"How about you begin by helping me with a bath? I have to see Dr. Merryweather tomorrow, and I need to shave my legs, but I don't think I can bend over that far."

"Aren't you afraid that I might cut you?" Finn asked.

"You shave your face every morning. It's no different. A shower, shampoo and some clean sheets on the bed would be heavenly."

"What ever you want," but let's eat lunch first. I brought some sandwiches and soup for you from the deli."

After their lunch Carolyn was still asleep so Finn helped Rachel into the bathroom and to sit down on the side of the bath tub. He very gently lather up one leg, shaved it, and then the other rinsing the shaver in the sink.

"What's next?" Finn asked.

"Help me into the shower so I can bathe and rinse my legs. While I'm doing that would you mind putting some clean sheets on the bed? The extra sheets are in the linen closet. Your mom washed everything before she left."

Finn helped her stand and remove her clothing before she stepped under the warm running water in the shower. He couldn't help but notice her cute little butt.

He checked on Carolyn who was still sleeping. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He had to watch her sleep for a moment before he headed for the linen closet. She was so cute when her lips made the sucking motion as she slept.

He stripped their bed and started the sheets in the washer. The clean sheets smelled like spring and were crisp and fresh. Finishing the bed, he plumped the pillows and then headed back to the shower to help his wife.

"How are you doing in there?" Finn asked.

"Could you help me wash my hair?"

"Sure, I'll be right there," Finn answered as he thought about how he was going to do it without getting soaking wet.

He stripped down to his boxers and then stepped into the shower behind her. Reaching for the shampoo he lathered up her hair and washed it giving her a good scalp massage.

"That feels so good," Rachel purred as Finn washed her hair. "I just hate for you to see me like this."

"Like what? You look beautiful to me."

"My boobs are the size of melons, my stomach sags, and I have this awful looking incision."

"Rachel, you just had a baby a week ago. The incision will heal and the scar will fade."

"I still feel ugly."

"Well Finn Jr. and I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world and he's never wrong."

Rachel peaked around to see Finn's socking wet, tenting boxers.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I don't think I can -."

"Don't worry. The doctor said six weeks. It's just that you never fail to turn me on."

"Why are you so good to me?" Rachel asked.

"Because you are so good to me, and I love you and our daughter with everything that I am. Now let's get you out of here and get your hair dried," Finn smiled as he cut off the water and helped her out of the shower.

Outside he jerked off the wet boxers, dried a little, and pulled on his pajama pants that were hanging on the back of the bathroom door. He sat Rachel down on the toilet and dried her hair first with the towel and then the hair drier. Next he went to her dresser and found some clean panties and a night gown.

"This is kind of wierd, I'm usually pulling your panties off, not putting them on," Finn laughed as he put one of her feet in the panties and then the other. Pulling the night gown over her head he helped her stand and pull the panties up.

"Finn, would you mind redressing my incision?" Rachel asked embarrassed.

"Sure, lay back on the nice clean bed that I have made for you while I get the bandages."

Finn was a little shocked when he saw the eight inch incision up close for the first time. The incision and the stitches ran all the way across her bikini line.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. If it hadn't been for my giant genes, you wouldn't have a cut like this." Finn carefully applied the antibiotic and then the gauze.

"What are you taking about?" Rachel asked confused.

"Maybe if I weren't such a giant and you had a baby with a man your size, you wouldn't have needed a C-Section."

"Finn Hudson, listen to me. Carolyn was only six pounds, five ounce. She is a normal size baby. Dr. Merryweather wanted to do the C-Section because I have a narrow pelvis, not because you're tall. Carolyn could have gotten stuck in there between my hip bones and who knows what could've happened. We have a beautiful, healthy daughter and you're her father. I wouldn't have it any other way. I just won't be able to wear those itty-bitty bikinis for you anymore," she tired to laugh.

Finn leaned to kiss his wife. "I wouldn't want Carolyn's mom to be anyone but you either."

He finished dressing the incision, and got Rachel settled back in bed. He snuggled in beside her to get some sleep. He had been up since four that morning. "These sheets and your hair do smell good."

The pair was drifting off just as they heard a whimper over the baby monitor. "Your daughter is awake," Rachel whispered to Finn who was snuggled up behind her.

"I'll go change her while you get her lunch ready." Finn crawled out of bed.

Finn returned in a few minutes with a very hungry baby.

"Hello my beautiful baby girl! Are you hungry? Your lunch is served," Rachel smiled as she placed the baby to her breast. Carolyn latched on and was content in her mother's arms.

Finn had to smile as Carolyn patted Rachel's breast with her tiny fingers and fluttered her long dark lashes.

"I don't care what you think. You and our daughter have got to be the most beautiful two women I have ever seen." Finn kissed Rachel's cheek. Carolyn fluttered her eyes open for a minute to look at her daddy.

"Well Carolyn thinks she has the most wonderful daddy in the world," Rachel pecked Finn on the lips.

When Carolyn had finished, Finn burped her and then returned her to her Moses' basket. She was fast asleep.

Returning to bed, Rachel was fast asleep too.

This was how they spent their days since their little family of two had become three and Finn Hudson couldn't be happier.

-/-

Across the hall, Elizabeth was now one month old and Christmas as fast approaching.

Santana was officially six weeks pregnant, but you wouldn't know it to look at her. Her morning sickness was better and her stomach showed no sign of the twins growing inside.

Brittany was anxiously for Elizabeth's first Christmas. She had managed to talk Burt into putting up their fake tree before the grandparents left for Ohio after Thanksgiving.

Santana was looking forward to Christmas except for the office Christmas party. It was usually scheduled for a big hotel down town and would turn into a noisy, boozy affair before the night was over.

"Why don't you skip it?" Brittany asked.

"I would but it's a chance to rub elbows with the brass and mingle with the ADA's from the other departments. One of the paralegals told me that there's a rumor going around that I might get asked to join the Major Crimes Division."

"Is that good?" Brittany asked.

"It would get me out of the Anti-Gangs and Guns Office."

"I thought you liked your job?"

"I do, I just don't like one of my superiors, Ray Flemming. You know he made a pass at me at last year's Christmas party and embarrassed himself in front of his wife and everyone else."

"Does he know that you're a lesbian?"

"He knows now, someone in the office told him. I think that's one of the reasons he doesn't like me. Underneath that suit and tie, I can tell he's a bigot. He's made comments here and there. I haven't told him that I'm pregnant yet, but I think he suspects it. I've asked for a lot of medical leave time lately, and I've told the HR department."

"Why don't you ask Blaine to go with you to the party as your plus one?" Brittany asked.

"That's a good idea! I've been trying to get him out of the public defenders office. He's a sucker for the underdog, but he might like prosecuting. There's a lot of satisfaction in putting the bad guys away!"

Blaine agreed to go with Santana to the Christmas party after Kurt convinced him. It would be an opportunity to get out with other attorneys and talk legal shop instead of fashion designs with him all the time.

Blaine was dapper in a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. Santana wore a black knee length skirt and a red sequined top.

"I love this outfit but it'll be out of style before I get to wear it again," she laughed with Brittany before she and Blaine left for the party.

Once there Blaine stayed close to Santana since he didn't know anyone. It was causing some whispering for Santana to show up with such a dashing young man when everyone knew that she was a lesbian. Near the drink bar, Blaine excused himself to get a glass of wine for himself and a ginger ale for Santana. When he returned he found Santana talking to an older distinguished looking man.

"Blaine, I like you to meet Sawyer Sullivan. He's from the Major Crimes Division," Santana introduced him.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine; Santana tells me that you work over at the public defenders office. We can always use plenty of good attorneys in the DA's office if you're ever interested. There's no shortage of crime these days. I'd like to talk Santana into joining us at Major Crimes; she has been doing a great job over at Anti-Gangs."

"Are you serious?" Santana asked.

"Yes, I'd like for you to join us if you're interested. I'll give Ray Flemming the proper heads-up tonight and get my secretary to start the paper work on the transfer on Monday morning."

"I'd love to transfer to Major Crimes," Santana agreed.

"Then it's a done deal!" Sawyer Sullivan shook her hand.

Mr. Sullivan then excused himself to go and mingle with others at the party.

"Santana, that's great!" Blaine whispered as he sipped his wine.

Dinner was served and a few of the party goers were drinking more than they were eating. One of them was Ray Flemming, Santana's superior.

Santana was saying her good-byes while Blaine went to get their coats. When Blaine returned Ray Flemming was drunk and was pelting Santana with questions.

"So Sawyer Sullivan has managed to steal you away to Major Crimes? It would have been nice to hear it from you instead of being blind-sided by Sully at a Christmas party of all places," Ray slurred as he spilled his drink.

"Does Sully know that you're a lezbo? He may not want you on his team when he finds out that you're knocked up too." Is this the pretty boy that did the deed?" Ray pointed to Blaine. "Tell me, how did you do the Steel Magnolia?" Ray demand loudly

"That is enough! You're drunk!" Sawyer Sullivan pulled Ray Flemming back as Blaine quickly hurried Santana out the door.

"Are you alright?" Blaine wanted to know as he helped Santana into a cab.

"Yes, I'm okay. Flemming has harassed me before but not this bad."

"On Monday, Santana was met by the receptionist with a message. "Mr. Flemming wants to see you in his office right now. He's waiting for you."

"Oh great," Santana thought to herself as she knocked on Ray Flemming's door.

"Miss Lopez, please come in and take a seat. Close the door behind you."

"I'd like to stand and leave the door open if you don't mind," Santana said coolly. And it's Ms. Pierce-Lopez."

"Whatever, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for my behavior at the Christmas party Saturday night. It was the alcohol talking, not me."

"Is that true? You have made little comments before when you were completely sober."

"Are you daring to question me? You're speaking to your superior!" Flemming snapped at her. "I called you in here to apologize, not to be questioned by a subordinate like a criminal."

"No sir, I was just wondering why you have it in for me. Is it because you embarrassed yourself by hitting on me? Or is it because I am a woman, or a lesbian, or Latino, or pregnant?"

"Get out!" Flemming fumed as he pointed to the open door.

Santana returned to her office shaken, but determined that the gossips in the office wouldn't see her flinch. If Sawyer Sullivan was true to his word, her transfer to Major Crimes should be on its way.

At the end of the day the approved transfer wasn't in her in-box. When everyone left for the Christmas holiday, the transfer still hadn't materialized. Santana had tried to call Sawyer Sullivan's office, but his secretary put her off a dozen times. She wanted to report Flemming for harassment and prejudice, but didn't want anything to do anything that might jeopardize her transfer to Major Crimes.

-/-

Christmas proved to be better for Finn. As he finished the weather report on the Friday before Christmas the stage director told him that the station manager was waiting to speak to him in his office.

"Merry Christmas," Finn greeted the station manager.

"Merry Christmas Finn, I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes if you don't have to hurry home to Rachel and the baby."

"No, Rachel and Carolyn are doing well. How can I help you?" Finn asked.

"Close the door, I'd like to run a trial offer by you. You may not have heard, but our noon news anchor Dave McGuire is moving to another station in Atlanta. You've been doing a great job with the weather. I was wondering if you would like to fill in for him for awhile and let's see how you do."

"Sir, are you serious?" Finn smiled widely.

"I'm interested in giving you a trial run. You can co-anchor the noon news. I can increase your salary by 50% and the station will provide a new wardrobe. However, our research indicates that our target demographics would prefer a slimmer you if that isn't a problem."

"No, sir. I know that I gained the weight while Rachel was pregnant. My New Year's resolution is to get back down to former weight. I'll start today by jogging home instead of taking a cab."

Finn went back to his dressing room still in a daze from the offer. He changed into the jeans and sweater that he had worn earlier that morning for his radio broadcast and then jogged home. On the way he picked up a vegan salad for both he and Rachel instead of his usual hoagie. The New Year was going to be a good one for the Hudson family.

-/-

Returning from the holidays, Santana found out that she had been removed as lead prosecutor on the case she had been working on. She had been replaced with an attorney who was fresh out of law school. She followed Ray Flemming into his office and wanted to know why.

"Mr. Flemming. Can you tell me why have I been removed from lead prosecutor on the Perez case? We're scheduled to go to trial next month." Santana asked.

"I just feel that John Marshall can do a better job at getting a conviction. Looking at your time sheets from last year, you were out a lot for medical reasons. If you want to be a lead prosecutor you have to be here every day."

"John Marshall has only been here six months and hasn't won his first case. He doesn't even speak Spanish. Many of the witnesses in this case don't speak English. I've been putting together our case against Perez for months."

"That is why I'm instructing you to hand all of your case files and notes over to him. He will be lead prosecutor on this one. You'll still be his translator and second chair."

"Translator? We have a staff of translators hired just for that purpose!"

"Miss Lopez. I make the assignments around here and this assignment stands. If you don't like it then maybe you should go and talk to your friend Sawyer Sullivan over at Major Crimes. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot to do this morning."

Flemming showed her the door and then closed it in her face.

Santana made her way over to the Major Crimes and asked to speak personally to Sawyer Sullivan.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Sullivan is in court all day," the receptionist informed Santana.

"I checked. His name isn't on the docket for today. He's scheduled to be here. I'm going to wait."

"Suit yourself," the receptionist snipped while pretending to answer a phone that hadn't rung.

At noon, Sawyer Sullivan finally came out of his office for lunch. Santana jumped up and blocked his escape.

"Mr. Sullivan, I don't know if you remember me from the Christmas party, but I thought you were going to talk to my boss Ray Flemming and have me transferred to Major Crimes."

"Oh I did, but then I forgot all about it. You know how busy the holidays and the end of the year can be. I'm sorry, but I don't have any open positions in Major Crimes at the moment. If you'll excuse me, I'm meeting an old colleague for lunch." Sawyer Sullivan was gone as quickly as he had entered the room.

Defeated, Santana returned to her desk and began organizing her files on the Perez case to hand over to John Marshall. She wanted to quit so badly, but with two babies on the way and no other job lined up she was stuck.

The Perez case went to trial in February and the prosecution lost. Perez walked on a technically by John Marshall. Ray Flemming wasn't pleased.

Very unlike Santana, she kept her head down and kept busy. In March she was twenty weeks and her twin size baby bulge was definitely showing.

Dr. Merryweather wanted to do an ultra-sound and Santana scheduled it for her lunch hour. Blaine, Brittany, and Elizabeth met her at the doctor's office. Dr. Merryweather was late. She had an emergency delivery and all of her appointments were backed up.

"Well Santana, your two little ones are developing right on schedule. Do you want to know if they are boys or girls or one of each?" Dr. Merryweather asked.

Both Brittany and Blaine said yes. Santana said no. "I want it to be a surprise."

The mother's wishes trump everyone else's. Your little ones are still on track for the first week of July. Your surprise should come with a bang," the doctor joked.

Santana hurried back to her office without eating lunch. Ray Flemming saw her come in. "You're late," he snapped.

"I had an appointment with my obstetrician and she was running late."

"Well as I told you before, you have to be here if you wanted to be a prosecutor," Ray Flemming said coldly as he turned and walked away.

On April 1st Santana walked into her office to find an envelope containing a pink slip in it waiting for her.

Santana stomped down the hall right past the receptionist and into Ray Flemming's office, "Is this some kind of April Fool's joke?" Santana snapped as she threw the pink slip down on his desk.

"No Miss Lopez," he said condescendingly. "A new fiscal quarter starts today and the District Attorney has informed me that we have to cut costs. We lost the Perez case and it was all over the news giving this office a black eye. You did all of the ground work on that one. Someone has got to go and you're it."

"We lost the case because John Marshall screwed up! If you're letting me go because of that then I'm going straight to the DA's office and file a wrongful termination law suit against you and this office."

"Based on what grounds?"

"That you're a bigot. You made a fool of yourself at not one but two Christmas parties. You have been prejudice against me because I'm a lesbian, a woman, a Latino, and that I'm pregnant!"

"You're forgetting that the DA plays on my side," Flemming threatened her.

"Yeah, and so does Sawyer Sullivan. Have you heard of Finn Hudson?"

"Yeah, I listen to him when I drive into work in the morning. He's a DJ. What of it?"

"He's my neighbor and we went to high school together. He's now the noon news anchor. Don't you think his station would like the scoop on a story like this? It would make his career."

Santana went straight to the DA's office and filed the law suit, by six it was all over the news. Finn's was the feature reporter for the story on the local station and the national news picked the story up. Santana Pierce-Lopez was becoming a house-hold name as every civil rights organization in the city lined up behind her.

By May Santana's case and her belly had grown. Blaine had witnessed Ray Flemming's verbal attack on Santana at the Christmas party and had been subpoenaed to testify. So had Sawyer Sullivan. The DA's office was dying in the court of public opinion and offered Santana a deal of 1.75 million to settle. They agreed to Santana's counter offer of 2 million and having Ray Flemming disbarred.

-/-

The six friends were having their usual Sunday night dinner at the supper club, but the weather was warm and they sat outside. Carolyn and Elizabeth sat in high chairs and were making a mess with their food. The waiters didn't mind.

"Let the little girls enjoy their food. We have a hose and can clean the patio easily." Their favorite waiters encouraged the little girls. "Soon we'll have four babies at our supper club."

Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses, before Santana turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, I've been thinking. You joined the public defenders office because you wanted to help the little guy. With the money that we have now, what would you think about you and I going into law practice together? We could make a difference. One of the store fronts on the bottom floor of our building is available. Of course we would have to call it the law office of Pierce-Lopez and Hummel- Anderson," Santana offered.

"Santana I don't know what to say," Blaine stuttered.

"He says yes," Kurt answered for him. "I never get to see him since he's been working night court. But I think Lopez-Anderson is enough of a mouthful."

"I agree," Brittany answered. "I don't want to spell all of that."

"Well here's to the law office of Lopez-Pierce," Santana held her glass of water for a toast.

On the Fourth of July, Santana's twins were due. Her back was killing her, but insisted on going to their picnic in the park with her friends. "I wouldn't miss Elizabeth and Carolyn's first Fourth of July picnic," she protested.

At their picnic Elizabeth and Carolyn were crawling all over their picnic blanket. Elizabeth's hair was golden blond and curled on the ends. Carolyn had a headful of dark hair shiny hair and eyes that looked like pools of chocolate. Carolyn had four teeth, Elizabeth had five.

The babies went to sleep and Rachel and Brittany took them back to the condos leaving Santana with the guys to enjoy the fireworks.

When they came home at eleven, Santana's back was worse and she was having intermittent contractions. She made Brittany wait to call Dr. Merryweather until the contractions were ten minutes apart.

Blaine couldn't wait any longer when the contractions reached eight minutes he almost carried Santana to the waiting taxi. Santana was met in the delivery room by Dr. Merryweather who was already scrubbed and ready.

At ten minutes after seven on July 5th Joseph was born, Five minutes later his brother James followed him. They were both healthy screaming boys that were named after Santana's father and grandfather and Blaine's father. They had dark hair and eyes just like Santana and Blaine's.

The close knit group of six friends was now a group of ten. Santana brought the twins home to a nursery that Rachel and Brittany had loving put together. "I'm sorry that Joseph and James can't wear Carolyn and Elizabeth's hand-me-downs," Brittney sighed while holding Joseph.

"Who knows in a pinch, they might have to," Santana laughed as she handed James to Blaine.

The summer flew by and soon Carolyn and Elizabeth were walking and soon began to talk. The two little girls had their own names for each other, Carrie and Izzie. The names stuck and Carrie and Izzie were inseparable cousins.

-/-

The years went by and before they knew it Izzie, Carrie, Jimmy, and Joey were starting kindergarten.

The law office of Lopez and Anderson was thriving. All of the news coverage had made Santana famous especially in the Hispanic community. She had stood up to city hall and won. Blaine had found his true calling and was loving it.

Blaine and Santana decided that two wild, rambunctious boys were enough and decided to donate the three frozen embryos to the fertility clinic for infertile couples.

Finn and Rachel had a three year old son that they called Liam. They had put together the letters of Hiram and Leroy's names and Liam was what they came up with. It was also short for William.

Brittany and Kurt went through the IUI again, but didn't get pregnant on the first try. Charlotte was conceived on the third try and was now two years old. She was a miniature of her big sister.

Finn went on to be the news anchor of the evening news at his television station, but kept his DJ gig for the morning drive-time radio. It was the job that he loved the best.

Rachel had resumed auditioning when Carrie (Carolyn) was a year old earning better and better roles. She was now the female lead in Andrew Lloyd Webber's latest production. It was on track to be bigger than his _Phantom of the Opera_ or even his _Cats._

Brittany stayed at home and took care of the three boys and the three girls during the day. Rachel helped her until she had to leave for the theater at four. Brittany didn't want to send them to a day care when she could have one at home. Santana and Blaine worked down stairs and often came up to help Brittany with lunch for the brood. Brittany did continue to teach dancing in the evening until one day Rachel introduced her to a choreographer that she knew. Last year Brittany had been one of the swans for the Christmas production of Swan Lake.

Life had come full circle and it was good. The six still met every Sunday night at the supper club for dinner except now there were six booster seats at the table too.

-/-

The End! I hope you've enjoyed this story. Until next my next story, thank you for reading, Whistler Nights


End file.
